


He is Mine Now

by ellender



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Other, Out of Character, Parody, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellender/pseuds/ellender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen has kidnapped Legolas, being the victim of her affections, as she chooses him over Aragorn after one day's acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arwen's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/gifts).



> Warning: humor/parody, AU, angst, torture, OOC, OC, Orcan scum, and silliness abound.  
> A/N: I am sure I messed up Legolas' parentage. There is no romance in this story, only only thoughts and fantasies about it. Canon is virtually non-existent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He is Mine Now

Author: rosethorn59

Characters: Arwen, Legolas and Aragorn

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to The Tolkien Estate, nothing to me…darn!…I think I will take it up at Elrond's next council meeting.

Summary: Legolas is kidnapped by Arwen, being the victim of her affections, as she chooses him over Aragorn after one day's acquaintance.

Warnings: AU, humor/parody, crack, angst, torture, OOC and silliness abound

I dedicate this story to my good friend, Sivan

A/N: I am sure I messed up Legolas' parentage. There is no romance in this story, only thoughts and fantasies about it. Canon is virtually non-existent.

Chapter 1 Arwen's Choice

The Lady Arwen Undomiel daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, had been living in Lothlorien for many, many years with her Daeradar and Daernaneth. But she had decided that she really needed a change of scenery. She missed Rivendell, and her Adar and Muindyr whom she had not seen for a long time. So, with a little push from her Daernaneth, she decided to pay them a visit. Also she had heard that there was an extremely handsome man there, whom her Adar had been keeping a secret for years, even from her, his own daughter. Well, she guessed if there was that big a secret surrounding him, she just had to pay him a visit and judge him for herself. "A man," she spoke out loud to herself, "that is something different. I wonder if he likes Ellyth."

She said her goodbyes to her grandparents, gathered supplies and her weapons, mounted her horse, and with her small escort, slowly rode towards Imladris.

She arrived there a few weeks later.

Meanwhile, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was on his way riding his trusty steed to Rivendell to see his old friend Aragorn. He was not sure Aragorn would be happy to see him when he found out that Legolas had kept this secret from him, knowing who he was, and never having told him. Aragorn hated secrets. Legolas was afraid that Aragorn might want to take his frustration about the whole situation out on him. Maybe beat on him for a while or something. That was all right. He would let him. Legolas knew he probably deserved it. He wanted to say hello, anyway…and perhaps apologize.

He also arrived there a few weeks later.

Late in the evening on the day Arwen arrived in Imladris, she decided to take a long stroll around Rivendell to reacquaint herself with her home and all it's glories. There was a warm, gentle breeze that smelled earthy of pine and honeysuckle. She stopped to look at the moon and the twinkling stars with her sparkling eyes, her beautiful blue dress and long black hair floating lightly in the breeze. She continued to walk along the path she was on, and turned suddenly at the sound of someone calling out, "Tinuviel, Tinuviel." She looked closer. Then she realized it was a man. It must be the one she had heard about, so she went over to meet him and talk to him. She thought he was very handsome, and he seemed to marvel at her beauty. She could tell from one glance that he was totally enamored of her. But he seemed very young to her… and very sweet. Well, she thought she would play his game of love for a while just to see what he was like. She led him to believe that she was very enamored of him as well. She adored these love games and made eyes at him.

As Arwen and Aragorn were sweetly talking and cooing at each other on this beautiful Rivendell night, they heard a rider coming up quickly behind them.

Prince Legolas, after his very long trip from his home in Mirkwood, rode up on his beautiful white stallion, alit very lightly, looked around and saw his friend Aragorn. "How are you, Estel?" Legolas asked as friendly as he could, hoping against hope that Aragorn was not thinking what Legolas knew he probably was thinking. Aragorn was giving him a blank stare, with a hint of glare, so Legolas assumed he was probably in trouble.

"You knew about me all along, didn't you? Since I was a child?" Aragorn was a little on the angry side.

"Well, yes, but I was sworn to secrecy like everyone else." Legolas was suddenly surrounded by guilt.

"My best friend keeping a secret like that from me. How could you do that to me?"

"I am sorry, Estel," Legolas replied pleadingly, ready to start groveling on his knees. "You can beat on me if you want to, if that will make you feel better."

Estel looked at him with a very faint hint of a smile. "Hm, not a bad idea, but no, that is all right, my friend, I will get over it." Estel was enjoying Legolas' reaction very much. It made him feel much better. He took Legolas into a warm embrace. "I am very happy to see you mellon nin."

"And I you," Legolas replied, returning the hug.

All the time they were talking, Arwen had not said a word. Estel looked at her, and she seemed to be staring into space, smiling. This puzzled Estel. "Arwen?" he gently asked her. There was no reply. "Arwen?" he asked again. He waved his hand in front of her face. There was no reaction. Arwen didn't move and her eyes didn't blink. He wondered if perhaps she had fallen asleep. So Aragorn stood right in front of her and looked into her eyes, trying to get her attention. "There is absolutely nothing there," he commented. He backed away from Arwen, then forward towards her. Then she slowly looked around Aragorn, "Oh, she is staring at you, Legolas."

"Yes, I noticed," he replied a little nervously.

Arwen was not listening. She was too captivated by this new Elf that had just come into her life. He was the most beautiful Ellon she had ever seen. She knew immediately that he just had to be hers.

It was the fair Elven-being, Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion Oropherion, of the Royal Realm of Greenwood/Mirkwood/Eryn Lasgalen, of the Sindarin/Silvan Elves of the Great Teleri, Eldars of the Firstborn Children of Eru/Illuvatar. He looked at her and it was love at first sight. His shiny bright eyes reflected that love in his gorgeous, beautiful, fair face. He started glowing very brightly. And as he slowly shook his mane of long, silky, golden blonde hair over his shoulders, it gently floated back in the warm summer breeze. Then he looked longingly at Arwen, searching her eyes, unable to take them off of her. With his thick, lush eyelashes, he blinked his big beautiful crystalline, cobalt, sapphire, icy Royal blue eyes at her. She could not resist those eyes. She simply melted in them.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Arwen," he gently replied.

"I will always love you, my dearest…" She walked over to Legolas, smiling, and looked innocently up at him.

Gazing at him, she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Well, we should leave now, Legolas, before my Adar finds out about us."

Legolas just stared at her, very confused. "Us?" he asked. "Go where?"

Arwen smiled at him expectantly. "Well, did you not just say you love me?"

Puzzled, Legolas quickly turned towards Aragorn. "Estel?" he asked.

Arwen was a little confused. "No, you said it, not Estel."

"I never said that to you," Legolas firmly replied."

"Do you mean to say that I imagined all that? Well, that hardly matters now," Arwen returned.

Aragorn could not believe what he had just heard Arwen say. "I met you a short while ago, Arwen, and I thought we were in love. I thought we both fell in love. Love at first sight. So, you are saying you do not love me?"

"In love with you already, Estel? Aragorn? Whatever your name is? I barely even know you. No one falls in love that fast, Estel, not even me. 'In love at first sight' is such a male thing. You were a passing thought, Aragorn. It never would have worked out between us. Is your name Estel or Aragorn?"

"Estel earlier today, now it is Aragorn."

"How odd," Arwen replied. "Well, you seem to have a good heart, and are very handsome, but somehow you just do not have what Legolas has."

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"Aragorn, just look at him! Do you even have to ask? Well, you probably do not see what I see. You are a man, after all. I have not seen Legolas since he and I were children and he has definitely changed for the better. Just look at him, Aragorn, is he not gorgeous?" she repeated.

"Yes, of course," Aragorn mumbled angrily under his breath. "He is just gorgeous…"

"Any Elleth, or woman for that matter, would fall in love with him instantly from the moment they saw him. I know I did."

"Arwen," Aragorn replied, "you told me you could not fall in love that fast."

"Well, Legolas is the exception. Sorry. So get over it, Aragorn. You and will always be friends."

Aragorn was very hurt. "I am not so sure I want to be your friend, Arwen."

Arwen just looked nonchalantly at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Legolas finally had a moment to get into this conversation. He was feeling very unsettled about this whole thing. "Wait a minute," he interrupted, "do I have a say in this?"

"No Legolas, you do not," she answered firmly. "I will be taking you with me when I leave. You would like that, would you not? To spend eternity with me?"

Legolas started laughing at Arwen and couldn't stop. He thought perhaps she was jesting. "What? You are demented if you think I would actually go anywhere with you, much less spend my life with you."

Aragorn was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe she was actually saying this about Legolas…and himself. And that she actually meant it. "Legolas is a warrior and a very strong and intelligent Elf, my Lady Arwen. He has pride and dignity. You cannot just force him go with you and love you. You cannot make him feel what he does not! That is kidnapping and brain-washing!" he angrily yelled at her.

Arwen looked at him with a glint of evil in her eye. Or was that lust? She was frighteningly determined. "Oh, can I not? I am also strong, smart, and extremely fast. I am good with weapons as well. I think I can take care of Legolas. And kidnapping and brain-washing? I have no problem with that."

. "He is not a doll to be toyed with!"

Arwen smiled at him deviously. "Yes he is, Aragorn."

Aragorn couldn't believe that this was the woman he had fallen for. He was a little relieved that he hadn't let it go any further. And then again, no, he still really wanted her for himself.

"Arwen?" Legolas asked with contempt in his voice.

"Yes, Legolas, my love?" she asked him sweetly.

"I do not know where you got this insane notion that I love you in your head, because I do not…"

"Well, Legolas. I do not care," she rudely interrupted him. "You will learn to. I will make you learn…I mean, help you to learn."

Legolas looked at her incredulously. "This is insane," he mumbled. "I think I will leave now." He grabbed his pack from his horse, gave her one angry glare, and headed for the entrance of Elrond's Palace. Arwen grabbed his tunic and pulled him back. He could not believe Lord Elrond's daughter could be like this. What had they been teaching her in Lothlorien and by whom? He really did not want to know. Then he tried to get on his horse, and she yanked him down. She had been visiting with Aragorn this whole time never even once taking her eyes away from the young Ranger. Poor Legolas was extremely frustrated and angry with this particular Elleth. "That is enough, Arwen," he stated vehemently as he quickly tried to make it to a side door which was closer than the front entrée way.

He made it about three steps, when Arwen grabbed him by his long hair and pulled him back to her side, again. "Where do you think you are going, my young Ellon? You know I am older than you, and you should do as your elders bid, is that not so?" she asked Legolas, with her hand still wrapped in his hair. "And I bid you stay here."

Legolas grunted as he yanked his hair away from her. "I never did as I was bade by my elders when I was young, nor do I now. What makes you think I would obey you? If you were not an Elleth, Arwen, and not Lord Elrond's daughter, you would not be standing there, you would be on the ground, unconscious," he spat at her. I also do not like older Ellyth."

"Well," she replied, " I am not that much older than you, so that should not be a problem."

TBC...


	2. Legolas' Frustration

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He is Mine Now

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Frustration

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Arwen!" Legolas yelled as he turned around and started walking back to the Palace, again.

"I love you, Legolas. Please stop! I need you. Please don't run away from me!" she pleaded.

He looked behind him and saw Arwen coming after him. So he ran as fast as he could to get to his guest room. He knew if he could get there before she did, he would be safe for awhile...'Safe?' he thought to himself, 'from an Elleth?' What was he thinking? He felt rather embarrassed. It was bruising his ego, somewhat. However, she caught up with him before he got the door locked. She pushed him into the room, followed him inside, slammed and bolted the door behind her and cornered him. Grabbing him, she threw him up against a wall, and put her arms up on either side of him against said wall, to try and prevent his escape.

"Where do you think you are going, kind Sir? Are you trying to get away from me, again? Give it up, Legolas. You can run, but I will always catch you, my love. You should know that by now." He looked at her through disbelieving eyes.

"But what about Aragorn?" Legolas tried reasoning with her. "He cares for you. You have to think of him."

"Oh yes. We still have to deal with him, don't we," she answered him.

"That's not what I meant, Arwen!" Legolas snapped at her. He was staring at her apprehensively, just wishing he was anywhere else but here with Arwen. The Elleth was obsessed with him and there was no changing her mind. He wondered when and where she had acquired such strength. It was probably from the same place where she had received her cunningly evil personality. Once again, he really didn't want to know.

"I do not think I like you anymore, Arwen, although I hardly think that needs mentioning. We played together as children, but look at you now. You have really changed and not for the better."

"Well, I am more attractive than I was before, am I not?" she asked, flirting with him.

"I suppose," Legolas replied, afraid to cross her at the moment.

"You suppose?" Arwen asked, raising her eyebrows at him., very disappointed with his answer.

"Yes, you are," Legolas replied, trying to sound a little more interested.

Arwen smiled seductively at him and slowly reached in towards him for a kiss.

Legolas had nowhere to go. He tried to pull his head back, and accidentally hit it against the wall, almost knocking himself out.

"Oh, Legolas, are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I? I am so sorry if I did!" She grabbed him to steady him, and he tried to pull away from her. Once again, she overpowered him . He felt like he was such a weakling compared to her.

"Now what should I do with you, Legolas, while I go to my room to gather my clothes and belongings?" she asked him, staring mischievously at the blond Elf still in front of her. That expression of hers gave him the chills. She looked quickly around the room.

"I know," she grinned. Arwen grabbed him again and shoved him into his wardrobe. Then she shut and locked the door on him.

"Arwen, stop this right now!" Legolas demanded. "Let me out of here immediately, My Lady! You cannot make me do or go where I do not wish to. I am not your slave, Arwen!" he yelled at her through the door kicking and banging on it.

"No, I know that Legolas. You are not going to be my slave, my pet. You are going to be my love. There is so much about me to love. You will see. I am sorry if you are not happy at the moment, but you will become so. You do belong to me, now, and I have to keep an eye on you so that you do not escape. We will have lots of time to get acquainted. That is if I can keep my hands off of you," she grinned.

Legolas hoped so very much that she wasn't being serious. But considering the situation, he knew that she really was.

"You know," she mused, "being an Elleth really has its advantages. A male will not hurt a female. None that I have ever known, anyway. Unless perhaps the Elleth is evil, which I am not."

Evil Elleth? Arwen? Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, biting his tongue so as to not make matters any worse on that particular subject. "I might make an exception with you, Arwen. I belong to no one except myself."

"You would not dare. You are lying. If you would lay a hand on me in this place, you would be fighting all of the Ellyn here in Rivendell, my Adar and brothers included. Probably even Aragorn. Just try it and see what happens. You would end up in the dungeons, Your Highness, awaiting trial," Arwen threw at him.

"Is that not what you have in mind for me, anyway!?" Legolas snapped back at her.

They were making each other furious. Arwen lowered her voice and spoke in an icy tone," behave, Legolas. I have rope."

"Anyway, it will not be that bad, my love. I will treat you right, my dearest."

"Quit calling me that," he replied.

Legolas felt so overwhelmed and confused by this situation. He wasn't sure if he should be screaming or laughing. He was so angry with Arwen and a little of the fear he felt before was back. He honestly did not remember her being anything like this at all. Perhaps she was spoiled and used to having he own way, considering she was Lord Elrond's daughter. But she had never been mean, grabby, pushy and possessive before, to his knowledge. He needed to get away from her and this situation, now. 

So she left him there in his room and hurried down the corridor to her bedchamber for her things, then she returned to his room as quickly as she could. "Legolas," she asked, "are your belongings still on your horse?" He did not reply. "Are you still in there?" she asked again. There was still no answer. She unlocked and slowly opened the door to his small prison, and stepped back a couple of paces. The look on Legolas' face frightened even her. There was anger, puzzlement and fear in his eyes all at once. He bolted out of the wardrobe, pushed her down, and raced out of the room. Arwen quickly arose, tackled him in the corridor outside of his room, and brought him down hard, knocking the wind out of him.

Glorfindel was walking down the corridor on his way to Lord Elronds' study at that particular moment. When he came upon them, he just stopped and stared down at them..

"What are you two doing?" he curiously asked.

"Playing?" Arwen helpfully suggested. Glorfindel bought it.

"All right," Glorfindel shrugged. "Just do not break anything." That sort of thing seemed to happen around there a lot, so he did not find anything odd about it. "Oh, yes, and if your brothers come along tell them the same thing. They have been too quiet today, and I am sure a scuffle will ensue before long. Goodbye. Have a good night." Then Glorfindel continued on his way, leaving them to their fun. Legolas just lay there moaning. He didn't even have enough breath left in him to ask for help.

Arwen helped Legolas out of the Palace to the courtyard where Aragorn was sitting on a bench still waiting for them to return. He had been so lost in thought about Arwen and Legolas that he hadn't even thought about going into the Palace after them. He knew Legolas would be all right. He went to meet them on their way out. There Arwen dropped Legolas on the ground. He was panting, choking, and was still having trouble breathing. Aragorn helped him up. "What did you do to him?" Aragorn asked her, concerned about Legolas.

"All I did was tackle him as he was running. I can't help it if he cannot defend himself against me. All the better for me," she answered him with a smile.

"Please, Arwen, don't do this. It is crazy. I cannot let you do this ..." Aragorn replied with a very determined air. Aragorn was very hurt, and he still wanted her so much. "Arwen, if you go off with him, will I ever see you again?" His voice was much softer and less certain than before.

"Well, probably not, being human and all. Unless I decide to come and visit my family in the next 100 years or so. You are Dunedain, right? You should still be alive. But if you want to see me...or Legolas...again, it will have to be here. I do not come here very often, as you know, and I will not be staying at Caras Galhadon anytime soon.

"I will become the King of Gondor and Anor one day, hopefully, and I was hoping perhaps to have you as my bride."

"What, My Lord Aragorn? Are you jesting?"she asked him. "Marry a mortal and die here, rather than go to Valinor and live forever? There is no choice in the matter. Aragorn, you are a nice man, but I have wonderful things in mind for Legolas...and myself, too, of course."

Poor Aragorn was near heartbreak, "How could you do this to me?"

"You don't even know me Ranger. It is not like we were promised to each other, Aragorn. You will find some beautiful, wanton woman who wants to share your throne with you. And you will have lots of beautiful babies who will not be Elves, will not live forever, and will never be going to Valinor. I am sorry, I am sure you will have a beautiful wife and a wonderful life together. But Legolas is a Prince, and I am a Princess....well, a Lady, anyway. That is close enough so we were meant for each other. We were meant to be together. Can't you see that? Oh, and would you be so kind as to tell my Adar and my Muindyr that I love them and will miss them? I don't think they will understand, so I must leave."

Aragorn had been holding Legolas up all this time, and finally Legolas came around and was able to breathe and stand properly on his own, again. He shook his head, and slowly walked over by Aragorn's side. "Aragorn, I think I'm going to need some help to get out of this situation. I think the two of us could take her on. She is very strong. Even for an Elf."

"Help you? Why should I help you? You are stealing the woman I love," Aragorn snapped at him.

"I think it is actually the other way around. I am not trying to steal her. She is trying to steal me. And I do not love her, Aragorn, you know that."

"You do not have to. She loves you. That is good enough reason not to want to help you. You have caused enough damage. You are a grown Elf, Legolas. Fight your own battles."

"That is just it. I am not sure I can win this one all alone. Will you not help me, mellon nin?" Legolas asked hopefully. .

Aragorn looked at the Elf for a moment, considering. "No. Sorry," the young Ranger hesitated.

"Are you not my friend?" Legolas asked him.

"Of course I am," Aragorn pleasantly replied.

Then Aragorn hit Legolas and knocked him down.

"What was that for?" Legolas asked, rubbing his jaw. "Why do you not take your frustrations out on Arwen? She is the the objection of your affections, not me," The Elf suggested.

"Well, I cannot hit a Lady, now, can I."

"A Lady?" Legolas chuckled. The Elf stood up and got knocked back down. "Why did you hit me again?" he asked, once again rubbing his jaw as he stood.

"Yes, a Lady. And you are what is coming between us. So you are the next best thing to beat on. Besides, I would like to mess up that 'gorgeous' face of yours that she seems to like so much. And it is fun watching you fall, as well." So he hit Legolas again. Then Legolas tried to crawl away from him, so Aragorn picked him up and hit him again, knocking him on the ground once more.

"Stop it, Aragorn! That is enough! I am starting to understand what it is that Arwen does not like about you. She could probably sense how abusive you can be."

Legolas stood up quickly and scooted backwards out of Aragorn's reach. Then Estel started walking towards him to the Elf's chagrin. "Remember, Aragorn; this is Arwen's doing, not mine. I do not love her, and now I do not like her, either."

Aragorn stopped where he was and left Legolas alone. "I do not like either of you very much, right now. I am now aware of how close I came to getting involved with Arwen. Well, I like to think I was, anyway. She is frightening. I am actually glad that you are the one who holds her affections, now, Legolas, and not myself. I hope you have a wonderful life, my friend. Just the two of you," Aragorn grinned.

Aragorn was having fun playing around with Legolas like this, and not taking this situation very seriously.

"No, Aragorn, you cannot mean it! You do not intend to help me out of this ridiculous situation I am in? How can I call you friend," Legolas replied bitterly to Aragorn..

"Well, I will come after you eventually, you know, but I think you need some time away from here for a while; away from me."

"What? Aragorn? What do you mean? You may not be able to find us; to find me...how can you do that? Aragorn?"

It looked like Aragorn was not going to help his friend. He was still too angry for that. He had a fairly good idea where they were going and knew he would have to rescue Legolas soon. Who knew what terrible torments Arwen might have in store for his best friend? It almost made Aragorn laugh considering the mood he was in at the moment.

Arwen came up from behind them and struck Legolas over the head with her boot while he was pleading with Aragorn for help.

"Hey, Arwen, there is no need for that. You might have hurt him," Aragorn yelled at her. She then quickly tied the Elf's hands behind him with her rope while he was on the ground. She hauled the blond Elf over her shoulder and threw him over his horse about the time Aragorn reached her. Then she pushed Aragorn down out of her way, looked around on the leaf-strewn pathway she and her beloved were soon to take, and bent down to retrieve Legolas' pack.

"We will take his horse. I like it," she said to the Ranger about the time he got up and headed for Legolas to make sure he was all right. "And do not try to follow us, Aragorn, because you cannot have him back...he is mine now. It was very nice to meet you," she said to the young Ranger very sweetly, smiling at him as she climbed on her mount and rode off with Legolas, without so much as a goodbye glance, leaving nothing but a trail of dust behind them.

What an awful day for Aragorn this had turned out to be; both his best and his worst. He became Aragorn and lost his potential Lady.. He wondered how he was going to explain this to Lord Elrond as he watched Arwen and Legolas ride away.

To Be Continued...


	3. Guilt and Misery

He is Mine Now

Chapter 3: Guilt and Misery

Disclaimer: Still not mine. See chapter 1

Aragorn just stood there watching as Arwen rode away with Legolas, very ashamed of himself for how he had treated his friend. How could he have just let them ride away like that? He had hesitated, and now his best friend had been stolen…by an Elleth. He was furious at himself for letting his anger get the better of him; abandoning Legolas over his own selfish pride. How could he, a child of Elrond's, be so unfeeling? Well, Arwen was also Elrond's child and she was all of that and a lot more, besides.

"I am such a bad friend," Aragorn spoke out loud to himself, as he headed to the stables for his horse. On his way there, he tried to kick a big rock out of his way and fell over backwards for his efforts. "I hate my life," he muttered out loud again. Now he was mad, had pain in his back and backside, was worried and felt guilty. He knew it was going to hurt riding his horse now.

He limped across the sumptuous Rivendell grounds to the stables, saddled his horse, and walked him out into the courtyard, readying himself for the ride. He hoped no one would catch him leaving. He had to leave in a hurry and didn't want to have to give any explanations as to what had happened and why Arwen and Legolas were gone. Aragorn also wanted to go alone. He believed that this was his problem and he had to deal with it himself. The young Ranger thought that he would just leave everyone to wonder where they all had gone, assuming they would all be back in Rivendell in a couple of hours, anyway. Or perhaps Arwen would change her mind and come back, realizing how silly she was being. That was a possibility wasn't it? He could only hope. Aragorn didn't want to have to ride, especially fast, any longer than was necessary. Unless he absolutely had to, of course.

As Aragorn was ready to mount his horse, he realized that he didn't have his weapons. He didn't think that he would really need them, but it was always good to be careful…just in case. The woods and mountains could be very dangerous. Aragorn then realized that he was also forgetting his pack and belongings. "And I'm stupid as well," he murmered. So he jogged, limping along, to the house, hoping no one would see him, but he knew it was unlikely.

Elrond heard someone running down the hallway, opened the door from his study and peeked out to see who it was. Aragorn. Of course, who else would it be? Except perhaps the twins. But they were having a very loud fight at the moment, screaming at each other in Elladan's room. Elrond knew they had been way too quiet all day. So he had been waiting for the ruckus to begin, subconsciously. It was such a regular, daily thing around there and it really wouldn't be a typical Rivendell day without it. Everyone worried when they didn't hear anything.

He stepped out of the warm, comfortable room he was in to find out what was going on with his youngest son. Aragorn raced right by him, not even looking at him, ignoring his presence. When he reached his room, he grabbed his pack from off the floor and started quickly packing everything he thought he would need. Elrond noticed the limp, and assumed he had been fighting with Legolas who always seemed to win every fight. Perhaps he was running from him. Legolas wasn't stalking him at the moment, though, he was nowhere in sight. So Elrond followed Aragorn to his room to confront him about the situation.

Aragorn spun around as he heard him, then continued on with his packing; Athelas and healing herbs being the first things he thought of. Somehow he knew they would come in very useful, if he knew his friend. Who unfortunately he knew all too well. Well, maybe not all that unfortunately. He desperately wanted to avoid the conversation he knew that his Adar would want to have. Estel grabbed the pack, his weapons, and headed for the door. Elrond then stepped in front of Aragorn, blocking his exit and quick hallway escape.

"Aragorn, what is going on? Where are you going in such a hurry, and why are you limping. What happened?"

"Well, Ada, I kicked a rock and fell, if you must know. But it is just a minor limp."

"What?" Elrond asked him, "a minor limp? You shouldn't be going anywhere with any kind of limp; but you did answer my third question. What about the first and second?"

"Well, Adar, I have to leave now, I am in a hurry."

"Why? What is going on?"

"If you must know, Arwen and Legolas have just left and I need to go after them," Aragorn hesitantly answered him. Then he pushed his Adar out of the way, and moved quickly down the hallway. "I don't have time to explain," Aragorn yelled back over his shoulder.

"Well, make the time!" Elrond yelled back.

"Can't. I have to go. I have to rescue…I mean bring them back before it gets dark." 'That sounded pretty stupid,' he thought to himself. He raced out the front door, down the steps, and jumped on his horse before he could get any more questions thrown his way. Aragorn swung his horse around and tore off down the road Legolas and Arwen had taken out of Rivendell.

Elrond came flying down the steps after him, yelling, "wait, Estel, wait!" but it was already too late. Aragorn had already raced around a bend in the road and was out of sight. All Elrond could do was stand there looking into the woods where his youngest had just disappeared. Elrond was dumbfounded. He knew Elves could see quite well in the dark. So what had Aragorn meant? "What? Rescue?" he spoke out loud. Had they been captured by someone? Then he had a very disturbing thought. "Did Legolas kidnap my daughter!?"

**********

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Misty's…

Legolas slowly awoke from his boot-induced sleep. He and Arwen were still plodding along down the rugged, rocky tree-lined path on Legolas' horse. The smell of the pine trees was intoxicating. He could tell they were deeper into the woods and probably quite a ways from Rivendell.

The Elvish Prince moaned. He was stiff and sore and ached all over. He also had an excruciating headache, which riding in this position didn't help much. He wondered what she had hit him with. It certainly had gotten the job done, whatever it was. His hands were numb and his stomach was really hurting. He was getting very bruised from riding like this on his horse.

He slowly tried to lift his head and asked, "where am I?" Then he turned his head to look at Arwen through his hair and groaned. "Oh, great. Where are we?" he corrected himself.

"Somewhere in the Misty Mountains. Where else would we be?" she answered him.

"Maybe heading back to Rivendell?" Legolas answered, his head hanging down again. It was too much effort to hold it up. "You haven't changed your mind yet, have you," he stated unhappily.

"No, and I never will, Legolas, so get used to it." He moaned again.

Arwen stopped the horse suddenly and dismounted. "Do you have a headache? You were bleeding a little so I fixed it up for you," she proudly commented. Then she grabbed more rope from her pack and started tying his feet.

"You ask me if I have a headache and you tie my feet? What does one have to do with the other?"

"Nothing. I just thought it would be a good idea since you are now awake. I can't have you falling or jumping off your horse now, can I?"

"What did you hit me with anyway, a boulder?"

"No, my boot."

"What? Your boot?" Legolas asked, feeling his pride coming down a notch.

"I have very strong well-made boots," she stated happily. "Elladan made them for me."

"Well, thank you, Elladan," Legolas quietly murmered.

"So, are you enjoying our little excursion yet, my Prince?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Legolas looked up at her and flipped his long hair out of his face to reveal a very angry expression. "Does that require an answer, my Captress?"

"I guess that means you are not?"

"You guessed rightly, my kidnappress."

"Legolas, would you stop that!?"

"Why should I? That is what you are, isn't it?" Legolas moaned again.

"Are you all right, Legolas?"

"No, I'm not. I'm very uncomfortable, Arwen. I am in some serious pain here. I hurt everywhere, especially my hands and feet. So could you please untie them, they are going numb," he complained, laying it on as thick as he could, trying to win her sympathy. Possibly even make her feel bad. Was it possible? He really doubted it.

She didn't buy it.

"Well, then, you won't hurt so much if they go numb, now, will you my love." She threw her sweetest smile at him. Well, at least as sweet as her smiles could get.

"Arwen, could you please untie me, anyway?" he pleaded with her; a little humiliation involved.

"No, my sweet Legolas, I won't." The Elvish Prince moaned again. "Why are you whining and complaining so much, Legolas? I wouldn't think that would be like you, my love. You are a big, strong warrior from Mirkwood. Do you think by acting this way you will make me feel bad and win my sympathy because I am an Elleth? Complaining and whining won't help your situation any, Legolas. Now stop whining! And be quiet."

"It was worth a try," Legolas mumbled. "Well then, could you at least untie my feet and let me sit up for a while?" he asked hopefully, giving Arwen as sweet a smile as he could, considering the circumstances.

"Hmm. Then I could put my arms around you, play with your hair, maybe give you a backrub…grope you…mmm, very tempting. But no my sweet Legolas. You will escape, or try to, anyway." She hesitated. "But on second thought perhaps I should. I love chasing you and catching you. You are so cute when you are tackled and fall to the ground." Legolas made an angry sound in his throat as she continued, "But you are even cuter and sexier laying across the saddle of my horse, all helpless and vulnerable and at my mercy. And I can enjoy admiring your butt as well," she grinned. Poor Legolas thought he had almost gone beyond his humiliation endurance. "Oh," she happily sighed. "Life is good."

They got very quiet for a while as they rode along. Legolas was very tired of having nothing but the ground to look at, and his hair was really annoying him. As they rode along, it continuously flopped around his face; swinging up and down and back and forth. He was about ready to scream. "Arwen," he said , looking at her through his hair again. "I can't see anything but the grass along the side of the path. I'm getting very tired of this view. And I can't see very well, anyway, through all this hair." This was the only time in his entire life that he wished he had short hair.

"More problems and complaints?" she asked him. "Ok, Legolas. I think I can do something about that for you," she cooed sweetly at him. Legolas regarded her hopefully. She turned around in her seat, and grabbed something out of her pack. Then she got off the horse, walked around to Legolas, smiled at him, and blindfolded him.

Legolas was extremely disappointed. That was not quite what he had in mind. He moaned and sighed heavily once again. "There, is that better? Problem solved. Now you don't have to look at the ground anymore, Legolas. Oh, how I love your name. A brilliant solution, don't you think? It takes care of your hair as well. You can ride in comfort, now."

'Comfort?' Legolas thought. He couldn't decide if she was just being sarcastic or she was really, really nuts. 'She is probably both. A sarcastic nut.' He was very confused. She was creepy. And he was stuck with her. It almost made him want to cry.

His depression turned his mind back to Aragorn. At least the Ranger was just angry and not a maniac. "Where exactly is Aragorn. Do you know?"

"We left him in Imladris, remember?"

"He will be coming after me, you know. He will be looking for me right now. Maybe you should think of that before you go any further with this." Legolas sounded very bitter.

"I don't know any such thing," she replied. "I really wouldn't look for him anytime soon if I were you. The last I saw of him, he was still very angry with both of us. He just watched us ride off."

"Nevertheless he will be coming, just you wait."

"I don't think I want to wait. Let's keep going. And do be quiet, Legolas, you are starting to get on my nerves. I may have to gag you as well, if you don't do as you're told and behave. Oh yes, and don't forget; I also have ether. That would certainly shut you up for quite a while. Oh, the fun we could have! The fun we are going to have. Oh, Legolas, I can't wait until we get there!"

"Where is there?"

"Oh, you will find out later. I want it to be a surprise. I think you'll like it. I know I will, my beautiful Prince Legolas. I think we will have a marvelous time."

"I'm sure you will have a wonderful time," he answered her in a surly voice.

He had never even thought about hurting an Elleth before. It just wasn't done. And he was such a gentle-elf. Until Arwen came along. He wanted to beat on her so bad. He sighed. He was frustrated because he knew he never would even if given the chance.

"Well, I think our horse should get us there before too long." She hesitated for a moment. "Ok, it is your horse. I am not a thief."

"What?" Legolas asked incredulously. "What about me? What would you call what you are doing to me?"

"Oh, you weren't stolen, like someone's money out of their pocket. You were kidnapped."

"What's the difference?"

"There is a huge difference, my love. You will see."

**********

Later, further down the road…

Legolas was getting desperate to get away from her. "Arwen, just let me go. This is going beyond all reason and I think you need help. Or need to be behind bars. The Rivendell dungeons? Or even perhaps in a ward in Imladris, or locked in your room, where your father can keep an eye on you. And he could get you some psychological help which you obviously desperately need," Legolas snapped at her.

"Well Legolas, there is one thing I can do for you." He turned his head and listened to her hopefully. "I'm tired of listening to your complaints, my love, even though I absolutely adore your soft, silky voice. So we need to do something about that." She stopped the horse, got down, and grabbed two cloths out of her pack. Arwen got a whiff of one of them and coughed and gagged from the smell of it. "Sorry, wrong cloth," she

smiled wickedly. Then she grabbed another cloth, walked around their horse, lifted Legolas' head by his long, gorgeous, golden hair, and gave him a quick kiss. Legolas just whimpered again. "I have some ether if you would prefer," Arwen stated innocently, as she held up the other cloth. "But I imagine you have already smelled it, and I think that I mentioned it before." Legolas stared at her and then the cloth she was holding, with either fear, curiosity, or anger in his eyes, she couldn't decide which. So it was probably a combination of all three. She put that one back in her pack, then she stuffed one of the others in his mouth and tied the second through his teeth and around his head, gagging him. Then Arwen took care to make sure his hair was pulled out so she could look at it and play with it on the road. He had been so quiet that she took off the blindfold for a minute to make sure that he was all right. Lady Arwen looked him in the eyes and didn't really like what she saw there. No one had ever looked at her quite like that before. Steely, stormy, Royal Blue eyes were glaring at her. She thought he looked truly evil. Or obsessed. Or possessed? Arwen didn't think that was right. She was the only one who could be obsessed here, wasn't she? It was a little frightening for her, so she quickly put the blindfold back on. He was fine. And definitely better off with it on.

But poor Legolas was in misery. He ached terribly and couldn't move at all now. 'I hate my life,' Legolas thought to himself. And he desperately needed a break.

"We'll stop and eat in a short while," she said. "I want a little more distance between us and everyone at Rivendell. I hope my father doesn't come after us. He'll probably send the twins. We will have to stay ahead of them," she said as she kicked the horse into a gallop.

**********

They had ridden along in silence all morning without a stop. Now it was afternoon, and a very warm one at that. They just plodded slowly along the road, their horse tripping occasionally over some large rock or big tree limb which had so kindly and conveniently fallen right in their way. Happily most of them were covered by millions of fallen leaves, making it almost an impossibility to miss any of them. Arwen was getting sleepy from the heat and decided it was time for a rest. They came upon a large, shady beech tree which looked like a wonderful place for a picnic and a quick nap. 'But what to do with Legolas,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly both Elves raised their heads. "Legolas?" Arwen began.

"Untie me, Arwen!!" Legolas attempted to say, but it was too muffled behind the gag for him to be understood.

"What?" she asked.

"Orcs!!" Legolas cried. But once again it came out as a muffled moan.

"What?" she asked again. "What is that smell?" Arwen was getting very uneasy about whatever it was that she was smelling. And now hearing. "Oh Legolas, I think someone is coming!"

"Arwen!!" he tried yelling again. But it was too late.

As she looked up, Arwen screamed at Legolas. "Orcs!!" she cried.

"Elves!" the Orcs yelled back. While Arwen and Legolas were bantering back and forth, a group of about 20 Orcs quickly came upon them, out of the brush, not even aware that their soon-to-be captives were there. They were making enough noise that the Elves should have heard them in time, but they didn't. The one who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and leered at them. "And look, someone already got this one ready for us. How thoughtful," he said as he sneered at Arwen. "This must be our lucky day."

"Well, so much for my break," Legolas mumbled behind his gag, unable to see a thing happening around him. Not to mention being unable to say anything about it if he did see what was going on. Unfortunately, the leader of the group understood what he had said.

"Do you need a break?" the head Orc asked him. "I will be more than happy to give you one, or several if you prefer," he replied to Legolas, laughing and smiling with an evil grin.

"This could be fun, fellas…!"

'Here I go again,' Legolas thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

They were trapped and completely surrounded…

To Be Continued…


	4. Worry and Antics in Rivendell

He is Mine Now

Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Chapter 4: Worry and antics in Rivendell

**********

The Previous Night…

'How long had Legolas been at Imladris that night, anyway?' Lord Elrond asked himself, as he continued to stare off into the dark where he had just seen his youngest ride away. He could not figure out why Aragorn had left so quickly and was riding so urgently to catch up with the two young Elves. Estel had said that Arwen and Legolas needed rescuing. At least that's the way Elrond had taken it. But he did not understand the circumstances. Perhaps they had been abducted by orcs or men. He knew he would have been alerted immediately if either of those parties had been there. So why did Arwen and Legolas actually need rescuing? The only idea he could come up with was for some reason, unknown to him, his daughter had been kidnapped by Legolas. But why would he do that? What a preposterous idea! Prince Legolas was such a kind and gentle soul that he would never…but you sometimes don't know others as well as you think you do.

It was very strange that Legolas and Arwen should be leaving the area at that time of night, anyway. It was getting very late. And Arwen would never leave without telling anyone. But then he knew that Aragorn wouldn't either. And he left. Perhaps they had just gone for a late night jaunt in the woods. Why? For a swim? Perhaps they had become very good friends in the 30 minutes or so that Legolas had been at Rivendell. Elopement? He strongly doubted that.

Lord Elrond's train of thought was interrupted by Glorfindel and Erestor. They had heard the commotion outside and came running out to see what was happening and if they could be of any help. Elrond quickly explained the situation to them. "Now all three of them are gone and I still have no idea what really happened to them," he replied apprehensively. So, we need to go and find out as quickly as we can. I am very worried about Arwen. And now Estel."

Glorfindel then remembered Arwen and Legolas 'playing' in the hallway outside of Legolas' room. Perhaps they hadn't been playing after all…but he also knew they wouldn't hurt each other. And he really didn't want to upset his Lord any more than he already was. So he kept that incident to himself, unless there was need for it later on.

"Well," Elrond started. "Someone has to go look for all three of them right now; to get those three out of trouble and keep them that way." 'Arwen,' he thought to himself, 'what is going on? Where are you?'

Erestor seriously regarded Glorfindel and turned to Lord Elrond. "Would you like us to go and look for them, my Lord? We would very much like to assist you in this. We would be very happy to."

"Well thank you, but I believe I will send Elladan and Elrohir on this quest. Or should I say adventure, which I really hope it will not turn out to be. I think my three sons are quite capable of handling this situation whatever it may be."

Lord Elrond glanced at the two of them standing there. "I shall return shortly. You two please wait for me here."

"Yes, my Lord," Glorfindel answered him.

**********

Elrond entered the palace, and hurried directly to Elladan's room, where he knew the twins would still be, trying to work their problem or problems of the day out with each other. Elrond knew that could take a long time. He could hear them yelling when he came in the front doors of the palace. That meant that most people in Rivendell could probably hear them as well.

Elrond opened the door to his son's room and was met with ear-shattering screaming. So he yelled right back at them, "what in all of Arda are you screaming about in here!? I demand an immediate answer!" So the two lowered their voices so they could be better understood; doing as their father asked. But the argument continued.

"Adar, Elrohir stole my favorite tunic and he's wearing it!"

"I did not steal it, I borrowed it," Elrohir replied. "There is a big difference."

"Yes, you borrowed it without asking. That sounds a lot like theft to me.!!" Elladan answered him.

"And since when did this one become your favorite tunic?" Elrohir challenged him.

"Just now since you happen to be wearing it." Elladan glared at him.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! I've borrowed your clothes a lot in the past. What is wrong with you, today?" Elrohir glared right back.

Elledan's eyes turned to ice. Elrond and Elrohir shivered. It seemed to be a little chillier in the room than it had been before.

"I want my tunic back, now," he growled. His voice seemed to have become as icy as his eyes at the moment. Elrond and Elrohir both took a step backwards without even realizing it.

"You want it back right this minute?" Elladan asked his brother hesitantly.

"No, you have worn it. It has to be washed first."

"What? I have only been wearing it for about five minutes. It is not dirty, Elladan."

"I can't wear a stolen, worn shirt until it has been washed. Especially when you are the one to have worn it!"

**********

When Elrond didn't come back right away as they had expected him to, Erestor and Glorfindel went to the nearest bench in the garden to wait more comfortably for Elrond's return.

Erestor was getting so sleepy that he needed to sit down somewhere before he fell down; which would have been very painful when he hit the ground, undignified and difficult to explain. Erestor fell onto the bench instead, and Glorfindel plopped down beside him.

Erestor sat there for a minute, then leaned against the back of the bench, his long black hair covering his face. He leaned his head over the top of the bench, sighed deeply, and then started breathing heavily. He started sliding down the bench, which pulled his head forward, as he kept sliding downward, his legs sticking out in front of him. His hair was pulled up and now had odd tangles in it as his head slid downward with the rest of him. Glorfindel just kept watching him, fascinated. It was all he could do to keep from roaring with laughter, and he was having so much fun watching Erestor that he hated to wake him up.

'How could anyone fall asleep that fast?' Glorfindel wondered to himself. And Erestor looked so funny, besides. He raised one eyebrow, then quietly chuckled, as he pulled his legs up onto the bench and stretched them out, resting his crossed feet on Erestor's stomach. He smiled again, looked at Erestor, then crossed his arms behind his head, deciding he might as well join him, until Elrond came back.

**********

Elrond was absolutely fed up with the twins' argument. "Ok, enough of this, you two! That is enough! How do the two of you come up with so many unimportant trivial topics to argue about? Why can't you be quiet and well-behaved like your younger brother," he stated in all sincerity.

"Estel? You can't be serious, Adar. How well do you know your own son? He must hide a lot from you. Our brother is the most annoying human at Rivendell. Well, he is the only human here, actually, but that is beside the point. He is worse than us. He torments, tortures, and pranks us all the time. He is always trying to play the two of us against each other. That's where a lot of our arguments come from. And you wonder where he gets all those bruises when he hasn't even left Rivendell? Or even the palace? Believe me, he has well earned every one of those bruises, cuts and scrapes that he has received here."

"Elladan," Elrohir grinned. "What about the time he was unconscious in his bed and hadn't even left his room for the day, yet? It was morning and he was still in his room."

"Oh, that was also his fault. He made us mad as usual, tried to run for the door to avoid us, missed it and smacked into the wall instead. He fell straight backwards. That was so funny! I think he really deserved that one too, though." Elladan saw the very serious look his Adar was giving him, and the smile on his face disappeared. "Well, of course it was only funny after we knew he was all right. Before that we were very worried," he quickly added. "And we did lay him on his bed."

"Of course you were worried," Elrond replied with not even a hint of a smile. "And how very kind of you to put him on his bed and not just leave him on the floor of his room, for someone to trip over. The maid, for instance. It seems I have taught my children very well. It would be nice if they could tell the difference between right and wrong, though, considering they are grown adults," Elrond snapped at them.

"Well, you two," he continued, "I know for a fact that you cause a lot of trouble yourselves, as well. Not just Estel. Although I am also very aware of his antics as well."

"Well, yeah, but it is so much easier to blame Estel because he is younger and he can get away with more than we can. He has better excuses he can use to cover his tracks. We are older and excuses do not work well for us because we are not supposed to act that way. Adults, unfortunately, remember? He can be easily forgiven because he is Estel…little runt. And he is so cute," Elrohir added sarcastically. Or so everyone around here seems to think. Isn't he supposed to be an adult now, too? He is 20. It's really not fair."

"Of course, it isn't fair, but that has never stopped you before," their father grinned at them and shook his head.

The twins just looked at each other, feeling defeated., knowing they had lost that argument. As usual. Their father could be so annoying, they thought. Usually because he was right most of the time.

"Adar, I have just one question for you," Elladan mentioned to his father, while leering at Elrohir once again.

"And what might that be?"

"You and Naneth had me and then you had to have him afterwards. Why couldn't you have stopped with just one?"

"First of all you are twins. Secondly, we couldn't have just put him back where he came from, could we? It doesn't work that way. So you two are stuck with each other…for all eternity," their father gave them a big grin and chuckled. Elrohir smiled smugly at Elladan and winked at him. Elladan just leered back at him.

Elrond's countenance turned serious once again. "But I have a chore for the two of you that will perhaps take your mind off of that for awhile, and off of your silly arguments, as well."

"And what is that, Adar. I'm not really in the mood for chores right now It's late, I'm sleepy and I want to go to bed," Elladan complained.

"It is not that kind of chore, my son. It seems Arwen and Legolas have ridden off together somewhere; I know not where. And Aragorn is chasing after them to bring them home as quickly as he can."

"What is going on, Adar? Something we should be concerned about?" Elrohir asked his father.

"I have no idea what is going on. Aragorn left in such a hurry and was not very forthcoming with information. And yes, before you say it, it sounds just like Aragorn. He seemed very concerned. I thought perhaps orcs or men were involved, but I'm not so sure now."

"What do you suspect is going on, Adar?" Elladan asked. He was very confused.

"Personally I have the feeling that Legolas may have kidnapped Arwen for some reason."

The twins looked at each other and started howling with laughter. "You can't possibly believe that." Elrond did not reply. "You don't do you?" Still no answer. "Adar?"

Elrond stood there very seriously looking from one of his sons to the other.

"Oh, Adar, you know Legolas. He would never even think about doing something like that to anyone. You have known him for years. You know his nature."

"All I do know right now is that the two of them ran off in the middle of the night together. Legolas, the fiend."

"Oh, don't worry so much about Arwen. She will be fine." Elladan began. "The two of them will look after each other. Besides, if anyone would try to mess with Arwen, she could probably beat them with one hand tied behind her back…literally. She's quite an awesome force to deal with. Seriously though, we will go find Aragorn and the others right now, if that is your wish. Or even if it is not."

"Yes, would you please follow Estel to make sure he is ok and stays out of trouble. I have the feeling he will be very upset if he finds out you followed him. Perhaps you can assist him in finding them, and protect him at the same time."

"Oh, we can deal with him…little squirt. You know he will try to avoid and outrun us if he sees us. But that will never happen. He will never even know we are there."

"Also, I want you two to retrieve and rescue Arwen and Legolas. That, of course, goes without saying. If he is guilty of taking her against her will, I will want him brought back and imprisoned in the dungeons here, awaiting his trial. Until, or if, someone comes forward with any proof to the contrary. Estel, for instance. Legolas will stay there until we know about his guilt or lack of it. And I'll want him in chains…it will probably do him good considering what he has done. Don't forget to take some rope with you. You might need it."

"Adar!" Elladan scolded. "You can't really mean that! I guarantee Legolas is innocent!"

"I don't wish it to be so, but something tells me that it is. So you two get ready."

**********

So as Elladan and Elrohir prepared to go, Elrond went outside once again to discuss another matter with Glorfindel and Erestor. He found them sleeping on a bench, snoring away. He just stood there and watched them for a minute, smiling, wishing he could join them. Unfortunately there was not enough room. Elrond sighed, not really wishing to wake them up, but he did need help.

"Glorfindel!" he yelled, sounding desperate, making Glorfindel wake with a start, wondering if perhaps all of Imladris was on fire. He sat up suddenly, wide-eyed, and tried to jump to his feet. As he did so, he tripped over Erestor's legs and accidentally kicked Erestor in the head on his way down to meet the ground.

Erestor also stirred, still mostly asleep, tried to rise from the bench, and tripped on Glorfindel, landing on top of him. "Ouch!" he said.

"Ouch?" Glorfindel just looked at him for a second, and pushed him roughly aside as he got up off the ground.

"Well, look at you two," Elrond smiled as he looked them up and down. His advisors were a mess. They both had dirty, wrinkled clothes and long, tangled, messy hair. They looked like a couple of beggars who had come to Imladris asking for food. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, but it wasn't nearly long enough. Why don't you go away and come back in a couple of hours," Erestor yawned.

Elrond knew he had to send King Thranduil a message immediately concerning Legolas. He didn't really want to be the one to do it, especially with the way he was feeling about Legolas at the moment. So he thought he would get one them to do it for him.

"Glorfindel?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

" I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, my Lord."

"Would you please send King Thranduil a message for me about his son going missing and having kidnapped my daughter. The scoundrel," Elrondemoted spitefully. " You can use my desk to write it on, if you like. Just please get it done."

"You expect me to write it as well as send it?" Glorfindel looked at him uncertainly.

"Of course, Glorfindel. What did you think I meant?" Elrond asked.

"I will send it for you, but I will not write it, my Lord."

"Why?" Elrond asked him dumbfounded.

"Because I don't like him. I think I like him less than you do if that is possible. I have absolutely no desire to write him a letter."

"All right, then," he said, respecting Glorfindel's wishes. Then he turned to Erestor, who was standing next to Glorfindel, unsteadily on his feet. Erestor had a very childish pout on his face. "How about you, Erestor?"

"No, how about not. I'm afraid of him. He has never been nice to me. He's a bully. I've even seen him bully Legolas as well. I doubt Legolas would even write him a letter. Unless he absolutely had to. He's a pompous king and he scares me." He yawned again.

"Erestor! I am the Lord of Rivendell. Your leader…your Lord. You two don't expect me to have to write a letter to that nutty Ellon, do you?" Elrond asked them, a little taken aback.

"It couldn't hurt," Glorfindel replied.

"Better than us," Erestor also agreed.

Lord Elrond was starting to get a little frustrated. He couldn't even get his own advisors to help him out.

"Elladan!!" Elrond yelled as loud as he could.

"NO!" he heard from a distance. "I hate him, Adar!"

"Elrohir?"

"NO!"

"And why not? You are my sons and are expected to do as I say. Aren't you?"

Elrond asked very loudly.

"I think he likes me a little too much, so he gives me the chills, Adar!" Elrohir yelled as loudly as he could. "I always catch him behind me looking at my hair. At least I hope it's my hair he's looking at. He's not coming here, is he?" There was a little panic in Elrohir's loud voice.

"You know you two could come out here to talk, then we wouldn't have to keep yelling at each other!" he yelled. "And yes, I'm sure he will be coming here when he gets the message. That is what the letter is all about, letting him know the trouble his son is in. When he finds that out, nothing will keep him from coming here."

"We'll be there in just a minute!" Elladan yelled back at his Adar, again, then lowered his voice to talk to his brother and avoid being heard. "If Thranduil is coming here, this would be a very good time to go out hunting for Aragorn. And I think we should take our time. Maybe even a side trip to Lothlorien afterwards would be in order, don't you think?" Elladan asked.

"Definitely. And let's take our time getting there, as well."

"Maybe we could even stay there for a couple of months. Nobody would miss us here, anyway. Well, except for maybe our fights," Elladan grinned.

"It sounds like a plan to me. You've got my vote." Elrohir replied to Elladan.

The twins then gathered their weapons and their packs stuffed with all the items they knew they would need for this trip, then hurried outside where the rest of the crew were waiting.

**********

"My Lord," Glorfindel started. "You write most of the messages yourself. Why, honestly, is it any different this time? I know you don't like him and you are not very trusting of Thranduil, but what is the problem, other than you don't like him? Obviously none of us do very much. Are you really that angry with Legolas? You don't even know what really happened, yet."

"I can't help but believe the worst, Glorfindel. This is my daughter, after all. I do not want to take any chances that there might be something going on with the two of them. I don't know how to explain it. I just have a very strong feeling about it. A hunch. And there is also the fact, once again, that you both work for me. And being the Lord of Imladris gives me the right to tell you what to do. So Glorfindel, please go write the letter."

Glorfindel looked cunningly at Elrond. He obviously was up to something. "My Lord, I am very sorry to have to bring this up, but do you remember the time that you and Galadriel…"

Erestor just snickered, staring at Glorfindel.

"What?" Elrond answered him, with a somewhat shocked expression on his face.

Of course the twins arrived just at that moment, overhearing what Glorfindel had said. So, Elrohir invited himself into the conversation.

"What about our grandmother and you, Adar?" Elrohir was intrigued., wondering where this conversation was going. "What happened?"

Glorfindel grinned at Elrond. "Well," he began, "your Adar didn't know it was her…"

"Will you please be quiet and go get me a piece of parchment, a quill and ink?"…he interrupted angrily.

"But what happened, Adar?" Elladan asked him as he irately went over to Glorfindel and Erestor's bench. Elladan followed him and sat down beside him. "So, what really happened, Adar? You and Glorfindel can't just leave it like that! I'm too curious, now. I have to know."

Elrohir also joined them and stood in front of his Adar. "I agree. I think this is something we should know."

Elrond had quickly calmed down. "Perhaps you will hear of it one day, but not by me. I hope it is a long time before you find out from anyone. It is really not that big a deal, though."

"Well if it not that big a deal, why won't you tell us?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "No. Shouldn't you two have left to find Aragorn some time ago? Your brother will be so far ahead of you, that you will never catch up with him."

"His trails are so easy to follow, we'll be with him by tomorrow afternoon at the very latest." Elladan replied.

"And what if it does turn out to be orcs or something else? What will you do then?"

"We will do what we must to make sure everyone is alright. I'm really not that worried at this point, Adar. I honestly think the three of them can take care of themselves. But for everyone's peace of mind, we are leaving right now."

The twins went to the stables, readied their horses, then led them outside. "So, do you think there is any chance that they are all going to Mirkwood? We won't have to go there, will we?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"Nope," he replied. If Aragorn's going there, he is on his own."

So the twins then led their horses out into the garden, then walked them over to the bench where their father was. "We will be back as soon as we can, Adar. Remember, they will be fine."

"Good luck, you two. Tell Arwen I love her and wish her to come home safe. Tell her to come home right away if she is able. I want news of her as soon as possible. I love you two as well. Be safe."

"Goodbye, Adar," Elladan gave him a very encouraging smile, then they mounted their horses and started down the same path Aragorn and the others had traversed to attempt to find the three of them.

Glorfindel had returned as they were leaving and waved goodbye to them. Then he looked down at his Lord, regretfully.

"I will have a talk with you later," Elrond smirked. He glared at Glorfindel.

"Would that be a conversation about something in particular, or just a general chat," Glorfindel asked sarcastically. " I will be around here somewhere if you want to chat. Oh, I almost forgot, here is your parchment and pen, and I will leave you to write your warm message to his Majesty. I'm sure he will love hearing from you." Then he smiled over his shoulder at Elrond as he walked back to the Last Homely House, with a grinning Erestor right on his heels.

'If he did kidnap and harm my daughter in any way, it will go very hard for him. And in the end, Thranduil can have him back and take him to Mirkwood, for he will never be allowed to set foot in Rivendell again. How could you, Legolas?' he thought to himself.

He laid the paper down on the bench, picked up his pen and began to write, "My Lord Thranduil. I am writing this to let you know that your son has been very troublesome, to put it very mildly. He has run off with my daughter to no one knows where. I believe he has kidnapped her. He also has beaten Estel, my son and supposedly your son's very good friend. I have never known him to behave like this before. I am asking you to come here to take him back to Mirkwood as soon as possible. He is now banned from ever stepping foot in Rivendell again. If he is innocent, which at this time he does not appear to be, he will be free to come and go at will. However if he is found guilty, he will suffer the consequences. He will go to trial and will be forbidden to ever return here. Come and get your son.

May the Valar be with you,

Elrond

To be continued…..

Hopefully the next chapter will be written and posted much, much sooner…


	5. Help on the Way

Not any of this is mine, except for the upcoming OC's, and Arwen's maniacal ideas and visions concerning Legolas.

For Sivan

Chapter 5: Help on the Way

It was early dawn of the following day. Aragorn rode slowly down the forest path, his horse's hooves making soft plopping and clumping noises over the compacted earth. He had picked up Arwen's and Legolas' trail and was following their tracks as best he could, considering the entire forest floor was covered with a thick blanket of pine needles and leaves for miles and miles; and an occassional hidden rock to trip over. It became backbreaking work for him.

He wasn't just tracking and listening for signs of the two in front of him, he was also listening for any sounds, however slight, behind him. He knew Elledan and Elrohir would be close on his heels ready to pounce when the time was right. It was just a given. There was no doubt. He knew them too well. So he was keeping a very close eye out for them. 'Why can't I escape their clutches just once!' he wondered aloud, angrily. He was old enough to do things like this on his own, now. He wasn't ten, anymore! Why couldn't they see that? He knew he was very capable.

It was unnerving, yet somehow strangely comforting to know that they were there...for backup. But he also knew their help might come in handy in case of any trouble Legolas and Arwen might find themselves in. From the way he had last seen Legolas, he guessed that Legolas wouldn't be any help at all in a fight, or for anything else. He smiled in spite of himself, just thinking about his friend getting into that situation. However, he was still determined to do this rescue of his friend; yes, even Arwen, by himself. He knew he had let it go too far. He had just let them go without even trying to stop them; and felt it was all his fault and his alone to make right. 'Where is she taking you, my friend?' He thought to himself. 'Never mind, I shall find you soon.'

Aragorn could tell they had been travelling very quickly. They had ridden much further than he thought they could in that short amount of time between the wee hours of the morning and now. He had ridden fast and hard for a long time, until he and his horse were not able to keep up that speed any longer. Then the road became difficult. Obviously Arwen desperately wanted to evade her family and Aragorn; and probably for as long as she could.

Snap. Aragorn froze. A twig. Behind him. The twins. 'Oh, great,' he thought. His minimal amount of desire for their help vanished in that instant. He looked around for a quick means of escape. There was really none, of course. He sat absolutely still on his horse, trying to be completely quiet and invisible; as he was taught by Elrond when very young; to try and blend in and become a part of the scenery. But he knew it wouldn't work. He heard them coming, so hurried onward, ducking tree branches and tall bushes, trying to outrun them. He hated the idea of having to tell them the truth about Arwen and Legolas, if they hadn't already figured it out. How would you explain something like that? Would they laugh, or be angry at him, or take it out on him, by throwing him headfirst into a tree? He was pretty sure they wouldn't find this situation funny. They might not even believe him.

Then he heard another sound as of a footstep crunching some leaves on the ground nearby. He froze again, hiding behind a large bush, hoping he was well hidden and they would just ride on by and not even notice him. "Hi Estel!" he heard someone yell from overhead. He jumped, his heart racing and then he looked up, almost falling off his horse in his surprise. "What are you doing under my tree?" Elrohir asked, grinning.

"Elrohir! How do you DO that! Never mind. I know, you're an elf. Forget it. Don't rub it in," Aragorn replied to him, exasperated. Elrohir just chuckled at him and jumped out of the tree.

"What are you doing here, little brother? All alone. Without our company. Did you forget about us?" Elrohir asked him, prodding him, just to be annoying. 'And he is so good at it,' Aragorn thought.

Elladan then showed up in the clearing, leading the horses. "What are you two doing in the bushes?" he smiled, an eyebrow raised, looking at the two of them somewhat seductively.

"El...stop it!" Aragorn replied angrily at him. "So," he continued, "I guess this means you two have heard about the situation with Legolas and Arwen."

"Yes we have, Estel," Elrohir grinned. "But personally I don't really see what the problem is. Didn't they just run off together? Maybe they just want more privacy than they can get here to know each other a little better. Granted that is a bit extreme for Arwen; and for Legolas, too, for that matter. But what is with all the dramatics, running off in the night to find them, Estel?"

"Well...," Aragorn started, sounding very grave.

"I'm glad they both found someone to care about," Elladan interrupted.

"No...," Aragorn tried once again.

"I guess that Legolas must have just swept her off her feet," Elrohir said grinning.

"But that's not..." Aragorn tried to break in, again.

"Well, this should please Thranduil," Elladan interrupted Estel this time," and be such a relief when he gets to Imladris. I'm happy for the two of them."

"Wait!" Estel yelled at the two of them.

"Are you trying to say something? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I would like to get into this conversation if you will let me! Did you say that Thranduil is on his way to our home?" Aragorn asked a bit nervously.

"Well, yes. Adar is very angry about Legolas and Arwen leaving. He honestly believes Legolas kidnapped Arwen. Can you believe   
that! Whatever would make him think that? He sent a letter to his Lordship telling him that; and for him to come and get Legolas, take him home and keep him away from Rivendell."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Not now !" Aragorn was almost panicking, he was so agitated.

Elladan was now concerned about his little brother. "What is it, Estel?"

"Arwen kidnapped Legolas, not the other way around. Adar is going to be in so much trouble. I wonder what the King will do to him. This is very bad." Aragorn was looking extremely overwhelmed, leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. "Oh, help..."

"What?" Elladan asked. "How?" He had a very blank look on his face, unsure of how to react to this news.

Elrohir laughed and laughed until he was out of breath, panting, then started laughing again. "Did she...really?" He managed to squeak out. "Way to go...Arwen! I always knew she went... after what she wanted...I just never...thought she'd do something like...this. This is GREAT!" He was laughing so hard, he bent over and then fell on the ground.

"It's not funny, Elrohir!" Elladan scolded his twin. He was grating on both Elladan's and Aragorn's nerves, already. But that was Elrohir.

"Yes, it is," Elrohir chuckled.

"Now you're starting to sound like your sister," Aragorn growled at him.

"She's not like this, why would she do this? It's such an odd and out of character thing for her to do. I don't understand. Are you absolutely sure this is what happened?"

"Yes, Elladan, I was there. I saw it, and did absolutely nothing about it. I just didn't take it that seriously, I guess, and just let them ride off. Why did I do that?" The guilt was coming over Estel in waves again.

Elrohir was still laughing in the background. He was trying to stop, but finding it impossible. Tears were streaming down his face, and he had his head in his lap, trying to stifle the laughter and sniffles. His long black hair was streaming out everywhere, almost completely covering him. He looked like a big black rock.

Elladan was getting very angry at his brother now and was almost ready to pounce on him and beat the laughter right out of him."Ro, shut up, this really isn't funny!"

"So, Estel, do you know what she plans on doing with him, to him, or whatever? Oh, I just can't believe this!"

"She told me that she plans on keeping him and convincing him to love her. Legolas was somewhat hysterical at the time, then was unconscious, and I still didn't help. Some friend I am. Oh, I'll have a lot to make up for with him. Maybe lots of grovelling will help."

Elrohir lost it again, and this time couldn't stop. "SHUT UP, RO! you're going to make yourself sick, and when you do, we're not going to help you one bit. You're on your own, Elf!" Aragorn yelled at him, taking some of his frustration out on the laughing twin.

"And how does she plan on doing this?" Elladan continued, ignoring his twin.

"That's what I'd like to know," Aragorn replied That's what scares me. I have absolutely no idea what she is doing, other than what I told you. She sounded almost evil and was even stronger than Legolas."

"What? She's the sweetest Elleth I've ever known. She is not very strong and doesn't have a nasty temperament; and being Arwen, she cares about everyone. Are you sure this is 'our' sister you are talking about?"

"Well," Aragorn answered Elladan, "I'd never met her before today. But your description of her doesn't sound anything like the Elleth I met last night. I didn't know what she was like before this. Something very strange is afoot." The human sounded mysterious and had a very deep, thoughtful look in his eyes. He was either trying to figure something out, or was up to something. No one ever knew which. Elrohir had finally stopped laughing, and was in pain from laughing too much. He had a horrible headache, and felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Now he was miserable. The Peredhel twins looked at Estel very curiously, wondering exactly what he had on his mind.

"Aragorn, what's wrong?" Elladan asked him.

"Never mind." He actually had a lot on his mind, but was not wanting to discuss or share what he was thinking about at the time. "We need to go. They are getting further away from us all the time. Arwen has been moving very quickly since last night. We have to find them and soon." The three of them mounted up, Elrohir a little more slowly and stiffly than the others, and started cantering back down the road...but how to catch them...

TBC...really!


	6. Torture and Pain

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He is Mine Now ch6

Torture and Pain

"Arwen," Legolas yelled through his gag, trying to make her understand. "Arwen, turn the horse around and run!" But she just didn't seem to get it.

"What?" She yelled back at him.

The horse they'd been riding was getting very nervous and shying around. He got the idea on his own, so he turned to race away, but someone grabbed his reins and prevented him from bolting off with his precious cargo on his back. Legolas growled and panicked and was so angry to be among the Orcs, again, where he always felt helpless, vulnerable and very frightened. But he hoped they would never figure that out. The Orcs would really take advantage of that. It was bad enough for him and probably Arwen as well, and he realized that there wasn't anything he could do for either of them, anyway.

He knew Orcs very well, and had been in their hands several times, and hated them with a passion. He hoped to put off the inevitable as long as possible.

He almost smiled, wondering if this might be worse for Arwen, than for him; and giving him a chance to get away from her; and the Orcs, of course. But he wouldn't wish this on anyone. So he knew he had to get the both of them away from there as quickly as possible.

'Where was Aragon' he wondered. 'He could really use his help, now'

Legolas was frightened, and now he was the captive of a captive.

Could things get worse? He knew..they could...much worse...

There were many Orcs lingering around, and being blindfolded, Legolas couldn't see the drawn weapons..The evil ones glared and grinned..at both their newly acquired, trapped and apprehensive prey.

The Orcs were speaking to each other in their black, evil tongue; which grated on Legolas' nerves much like a screaching eagle or a fell beast might.

The Elf could tell that he and Arwen had ridden right ino an Orc camp in spite of his temporary lack of sight. He could smell the horrible odor of burning animal, the horrendous and nauseating stench of Orcs; and the much better smell of wood burning in a crackling campfire.

One of the Orcs reached over the horse, grabbed the Prince by the hair and yanked him backwards, throwing him to the ground.

Legolas grunted in pain and surprise; not even realizing there had been one of the creatures there.. He landed on his arms and back, hitting the back of his head as he went down; stunned by the surprise attack. He laid there for a minute, then rolled himself over up on to his there waiting for whatever his fate was going to bring next. For a moment he thought he might try to crawl away from them.. But he knew he would look and feel ridiculous.. Slithering away, especially in front of Arwen. After all she was a female. Blindfolded, as he was, he wouldn't even be able to see where he was slithering away to. He knew he would get caught immediately and be punished for that tiny, little misjudgement. So he just sat there waiting.

'Where was Arwen,' he wondered?.

The same Orc grabbed Legolas by the the hair again while he was on the ground. He tried to haul him up by his hair, again, to a nearby tree. Legolas dug his boot heels into the hard, compacted dirt, and made it very difficult. The Elf was very determind to not let the evil being have his way. He angered the Orc very much, and, and Legolas got kicked in the abdomen for his effort, and had the Elf bent over in lots of pain.

The nasty Orc then sliced the bonds off his feet, and tried to haul him like that; Legolas then swung his feet and legs around wildly: looking for something, anything to make compact with to get away from the nasty creature. Legolas finally caught the Orc in the shin, kicking at the beast as hard as he could, rendering a yell and angry remarks from the beast. Wearing a blindfold, a gag, and his hands tied behind him; made it even more difficult in Legolas' endeavor...Legolas brought the Orc down, with him on top of the beast. The Elf got kicked, viciously backhanded, viciously kicked in the abdomen and punched; some more on the ground, Then the disgusting Orc threw Legolas over his shoulder. Our hero kicked the Orc in the chest; and got dropped, at the tree; after another violent bloody round especially for Legolas.

The Orc, turned around, panting, after kicking, hitting, and punching Legolas some more. He glared at the other Orcs just standing around the camp, looking stupid. All of them were hysterically laughing, and all of them howling at their comrade.

The leader of the pack snapped at him," Why didn't you do that in the first place? You're too stupid to live. Come over here so I can kill you. You're not worth coming after." The others were roaring again. The Orc that was tormenting Legolas, growled at the others, then ignored them.

"I think we should go over there and show him the proper way to treat an Elf, eh, boys?" Turning around, he kicked the Ellon and took a few more swings, removed his blindfold, and then looked at Legolas' frightened eyes. "Yeah, you have good reason to be scared, soon. Legolas changed the look on his face very quickly to very serious. Before we're done with you, little boy...he tried to not react to that, either. Turning around he kicked the blonde, and took a few more swings, removed the Elf's blindfold, then looked directly in the eyes. He backhanded him hard again,; several times; which this time Legolas could see well...he could see what was coming...trickles of blood were oozing from his forehead, his nose, and seeping down the sides of his mouth. And now he had very discolored clothes.

He was already getting a few bruises on his face. Legolas leered at them breathing heavily, fearful of the sheer number of Orcs just waiting to torture him; and this particular one at the moment. But, of course, he was determined not to let his apprehension and fear show.

The Orc bent down and retied his feet together very tightly.; and ripped off his warm and comforting cloak, Legolas fighting the whole time. "Your time will come, I'm sure of it," he spoke to Legolas in an evil whisper; as he grabbed some long ropes off the ground and started quickly, tightly and painfully to wrap it around the tree. It anchored Legolas quite securely to it. Then he wrapped more of it around Legolas' throat and also secured that to the tree. His hands were still tied behind him, so that made it even more painful and uncomfortable for Legolas.

"Why don't you ever talk, slave," asked the Orc, "who do you think you are, Elf?"

."There is nothing to say to you, scum. Your life is one of intimidation and hatred..so there are a couple of reasons. By the way, don't call me that. I'm not your slave. You hate me as much as I hate you. I do have one question, though. Where is Arwen? Please don't hurt her." All he had to do was look at the Orc, and he knew he had lost that attempt to help Arwen a little. Help Arwen? What did he think he was doing?

He knew that, after that banter. The Orc grinned at him, and backhanded him a few times more. "Shut up, Elf. We do what we want." Elves! He grunted at he walked away. He laughed sadistically and headed to the fire to get something to eat; ; tearing, ripping a half raw carcass of part of an Orc' who had been killed in a fight earlier that the others. It was disgusting to watch. Poor Legolas wanted to wretch, but with him being tied so tightly, he forced himself not to. Deep breathing helped very much to keep from getting sick..

After Legolas was hauled to the tree; Arwen gave the Orcs a piece of her mind; after an Orc swung her around and dropped her from the horse. "Ouch!, that hurt, Oh, you Orcs are disgusting. You smell terrible, you obviously never bathe, you need to wash your hair.; you also need to clean your teeth, nails, and some clean clothes might not hurt. You look terrible. So why do you look like that? I can tell you that you're not going to make many friends looking that way." The Orcs quickly became impressed with her lack of fear, determination,and boldness. So they left her alone for most of the time.

Having been beaten and tied a distance...Arwen finally saw what was going on with Legolas, and yelled. "Hey, Legolas!" How are you, my love!"

"Well, not very well, actually. And don't call me that."

"Hey, you might be hurting him! You definitely are not going to make a friend out of Legolas, treating him like that!"

"I love his hair, so don't mess it up, or pull it out. I want him lovely when you are done with him. Oh, I also want his face back pretty."

Then an evil beast took and tied her to a tree to be close to him. "Ooh Legolas, I hate being this far from you."

"You're two trees away, Arwen."

"You're very appealing when you're tied up. All cute and sexy and helpless. Hmm. I really like you that way. I guess they must feel the same about you.. I think they know a gorgeous Ellon when they see one."

"Sexy? More like excrutiation pain and misery. Will you shut up, Arwen,". Legolas was angry that it was bad enough the way it was."

"Legolas, how could you let this happen to us? How could you bring us right to the Orcs.". "You didn't tell me!,"

"Well, you didn't mumble loud enough to me to hear it.". he answered sarcastically. "But it's not all my fault, you know, Arwen.."

An Orc walked up to the Elleth after a quick glare at Legolas, and asked her a question out of mordid curiosity.

"Well,she said excitedly...there are all kinds of possibilities of what I could do with Legolas."

He untied her, dragging her from the tree she was tied to, to the same tree Legolas was tied to. Oh, it irritated him, but he was sure that they did it just for that reason. Poor Legolas got a fearful look on his face. Now the Elf had double torment to deal with...oh, please help, Elbereth.

"So Elf, what would you do? The Orc grinned his broken yellow teeth," With an Orcan sadistic, evil, grin...on his face.

"Well, I don't know, she grinned, "Maybe I'll hang him up and make him my favorite decoration.

'Legolas thought quietly to himself...a quick death at the hands of the Orcs, or a life of misery and humiliation..., or, wishing for death every moment with Arwen. Hmm..I think I'll take the first choice.'They were now opposites of the tree, and Legolas was very depressed, ... All of a sudden he jumped and tried to look tree..".What?" Then he jumped again. "What are you doing, Arwen?"

"I'm groping and pinching you, my the closest I can come to holding and snuggling,"

"Arwen, you are sick!"

"Love sick! About you!"

"Why do they want to hurt us? "

"It's me in particular. You are just a bonus to them, I guess."

"Oh, they want you because of that? Legolas?" Arwen looked horrified.

"No, Arwen, not because of that. 'Mumbling to himself; I hope not, please not, Valar.' "They want me because I'm a male Elf."

"Why would they want that?"

" Oh, it's really just because they prefer, um, the male stamina, I guess."

"Oh, what a relief that I'm safer because I'm a female, she sighed."

" No, Arwen, it's not just males, sorry." He was really annoyed from her by this time, and in a lot of pain.

A short time later, Legolas and Arwen, hearts' were beating faster, as 2 Orcs headed for them. Looking evil as usual. What did they want, NOW!

"Ok, who should we torture next?"

"Please don't hurt me, Arwen said. I would scream, just as you were coming my way. Male Elves are bigger, stronger, and can take a lot more pain and misery.. Wouldn't that be much better and exciting for you."

"Ha Ha, Legolas .You should have been born a female. Then maybe no one would be after you . Well, maybe the Orcs."

"Orcs, and etcetera, Arwen. Obviously, they don't really like Elves. Including you, too, Arwen."

"Isn't that exciting, though? Everyone seems to want you, Legolas. But not as much as I do. Doesn't it just make you all tingly, warm and fuzzy."

' Oh, my, Valar...what a crazy wench...' he thought angrily to himself. 'How can I escape from both the Orcs and Arwen. He just had to, but how? Estel? Please? And he knew he had to get there fast...he knew more and worse pain was coming for him. Where is Estel.?'

TBC...continued soon I really hope..


	7. Unwanted Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see first chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to start updating this. I hope you like this chapter. Now I need to keep going...

Unwanted Orcan Trip  
Chapter 7

 

This chapter is full of torture, I just thought I should give a warning.

..................................................................

“Ok, then the male elf it is. I think you’ll like this game, elf. Shall we get started?”

 

Two Orcs untied him from the tree, and Legolas used this opportunity to try and escape them. With no weapon to fight with, he had to use his body to protect himself and overcome them. He slammed one in the head with a backhand, and cracked his head up against a tree. He kicked the one behind him with his foot, right in the ribs, and that one went down yelling, holding his ribs and moaning. Legolas kicked him in the side. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw another behind him and swept his leg around, knocking him off his feet. He turned around, kicked him several times and  
stomped on him; then crashed his head into the nearest tree.

He looked up again in fright. A lot of them were headed his way. It was time to run. He dodged in and out amongst the trees, then tried to climb one to get away from them. As he started climbing, one of the nasty orcs grabbed his legs and pulled him down. 

“Gggrrr!” Legolas growled in anger ashe hit the ground, the orc flipped him around then held a knife to his throat, drawing some blood. Legolas gagged at the rank and horrible smell of the evil creature.

“I wouldn’t be going anywhere if I were you. We already have some ideas for some lovely sport. You wouldn’t want to miss that. Would you like to make it more? Well, there will probably be lots more, anyway, and you’ll have no choice in that,” the orc said, grinning and showing his ugly, yellow, rotting teeth. He held Legolas tightly against him to prevent another attempt at flight from the elf.

The evil creature cut off his tunic with a knife, nicking Legolas a couple of times, and smiling sadistically as he did so. He led him to a tree, facing it, and tied his hands very tightly around it. Legolas was shaking. His heart was pounding and his breathing was rapid enough to cause hyperventilation. He was sweating profusely, just terrified at the punishment and pain that he knew was coming his way. The orcs all came around to witness, hoping to join in on the fun.

“Legolas!” Arwen yelled. “Are you alright?”

“Arwen, be quiet, I’m kind of busy here.”

“Were you going to leave me, my love?”

“No, of course not. I was just looking for an opportunity to save you, after I got away. And don’t call me that!”

“Ok, then, back to the game boys and girls,” he leered at them, smiling at them knowing just how painful this would be.

How about every time the she-elf, says one word, he gets a whipping. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

All of the Orcs were standing around them and laughing. Everyone there knew she was annoying and talked a lot. Unfortunately, Legolas knew that, too. ‘Oh, Valar, please help me through this.’

“Don’t worry, my pet, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Arwen promised, looking sadly at him.

His eyes grew wide in fright.

Whoosh, crack!

Whoosh, crack!

Whoosh, crack!

Whoosh, crack!

He had eleven in all and he was angry with Arwen around his hissing, moaning, yelling...pain. He knew she wasn’t done, yet. He already didn’t know if he could take anymore. ‘Please Elbereth help me!’

“Are you alright, my love?”

His eyes went wide…”no!”

Whoosh crack! ...

Whoosh, crack!

Whoosh, crack!

Whoosh, crack!

“I’m sorry.” He received two more, exhausted and in excruciating pain. He couldn’t just moan and yell, anymore...now he was screaming. And all of the orcs were laughing at his expense.

“Does your woman never stop talking because she likes it, or is she physically unable to stop?” Legolas’ tormenter asked him.

Legolas kept his mouth shut, in hopes that Arwen would stay quiet.

Whoosh, crack!

Legolas wasn’t ready for that one. He sharply inhaled, shaking.

“Listen when I’m talking to you, boy! Pay attention!”

Legolas slowly turned his head to glare at the orc behind him. “She talks a lot because she likes to. And she may be physically unable to stop,” he said unwillingly to the orc.

The orc was not going to let this slip by. He was going to take advantage of this. “Hey, elf!” he yelled at Arwen. “Your friend here just said you can’t stop talking because you are unable to!” he grinned and chuckled in his nasty voice.

“Legolas!”

“NO!” Legolas yelled.

Crack!!

By this time Legolas was becoming so weak with all the burning, stinging pain, he was close to passing out. He was covered with lash marks, cuts and lots of bruises. Blood trickled down his blood soaked back, and dripped onto the ground; and also on his leggings, causing them also to become blood soaked. He was so dizzy, he finally passed out, his head falling to his chest, his red-tinted blonde hair covering his face.

“Well, I guess we’ve had enough now, for this round.” He untied Legolas and let him fall to the ground. Then picked him up and tossed him to Arwen. “Here’s your friend. He’s all yours for now.”

Arwen glared and growled at him. Then she turned to Legolas. “Oh, I’m so sorry, my love. I wish I could have done something for you. If I could get you out of here, I would take good care of you.”

“You’ve helped and done enough for me already, Arwen. I don’t need any more of it. Please go away and leave me alone,” Legolas whispered to her, barely awake.

“Hey over there! I need two waterskins , one for him and one for me!” One hit her in the head, and the other hit Legolas in the back. He moaned, and she glared. “That was not nice,

don’t ever do that again!” Arwen yelled at the orcs. They just grinned and chuckled at her.

She looked around on the ground for the two waterskins, found them and took a big drink from one of them. Then she opened the other, and poured it onto Legolas’ front and back a little at a time and dabbed it with her cloak, until most of the blood was gone. “Thank goodness that is over, I’m getting blood on my cloak..eww.”

After a short while, a couple of orcs approached them, tying them to trees once again. Legolas groaned as his raw, sore back rubbed the bark of the tree he was secured to. Nevertheless, he glared and spat at them. He immediately was beaten. He expected that, but his act made him smile, nonetheless. For that, he received another punch in the stomach. 

“I want the answers to some questions from both of you, and if I don’t get what I want, you will both be beaten to within an inch of your lives. Or maybe I should say beaten to death,” he sneered. He held up an axe to verify his sincerity.

Legolas just stared into his eyes, and Arwen just looked at him innocently with her big brown eyes. “What would you like to know?” she asked.

“I need to know who you are and where you come from,” he demanded.

“Why would you want to know that, scum?” Legolas asked him, still staring. He got another backhand which he expected.

He grabbed Legolas’ hair and pulled it back, putting a knife to his throat. “ Female, I will beat him to death as I said before. Talk!!”

Legolas just had to say something. “You would beat me to death with a knife?”

“Shut up, you!!”

“Is that all you want to know? No problem. My friend is Prince Legolas Thranduilion. He’s the son of king Thranduil the ruler of Mirkwood.”

Legolas gave her the most evil glare he could muster. He gave the orc a blank stare, then looked away. “Well, how interesting. Hey fellas! We’ve got us a prince here!! There was lots of howling and laughing in the background then. Legolas trembled in fear. Now that they knew who he was, there would be no end to the torment they would put him through. Why did Arwen do that to him? “Just wait until later, Legolas…” the orc grinned.

“Now who is your lady friend, Prince!”

He looked around him with anger in his eyes. Then he looked at Arwen and grinned, and she looked at him with fear. She shook her head, and he glared at her with daggers in his eyes.

“This is Lady Arwen Undomiel, only daughter of the Lord Elrond of Imladris. Her father would do anything for her I’m sure. I’ll bet she’s worth her weight in gold. He has a fortune in money and power.”

“Well. that will come in very handy to know. Now we have two important hostages to ransom off. How delightful.” .He grinned at them, backhanded Legolas again, turned around and headed back to his comrades to convey the news.

“How could you DO that, Arwen!?”

“Well, at least they won’t kill us,” she sweetly said to him.

“Regardless, they will be harsher on us, and they will torture me even more. Is that what you want? A shredded Legolas?”

“Of course not, my love!”

“Quit saying that!!”

Arwen looked at him sweetly, almost lustfully. “Do you know how cute you are when you’re angry?”

“Arwen, go talk to some squirrels or something and leave me alone,” he said to her, trying to keep his temper in check.

He glared at her, then started tugging wildly against his bonds...anything to escape her. He gave up after a while, having injured himself worse. He looked straight ahead, anything to avoid looking at her.

Legolas hadn’t noticed the two orcs coming up behind him. They quickly released him from the tree and re-tied his hands in front of him. Another orc was untying Arwen and tied her hands in front of her, as well.

“Where are we going!?” Legolas asked scornfully, as the two of them were pulled towards the horses. “Where are you taking us?”

“We were going to haul you to Mordor, but the plan has changed, scum,” he sneered at them. “You are a valuable pair, worth power and treasure as you said. So we are going to Rivendell, instead. You had better be right about this or you will find out what true pain and despair really are all about.”

“Eventually we will go to Mirkwood to visit the king. Let’s see what we can get.. besides death. You can count on that. If we don’t get what we want, you will be the one to die, Elf.” Legolas received another evil leer from him. Also a few punches in the stomach and face, another beloved backhand and a kick in the back. That one really hurt so he suddenly inhaled out of surprise and agony. It made it difficult to stand upright for a while. It ached terribly and left him near tears. ”That’s a taste of what you’ll get if this doesn’t work out.”

“No!” pleaded Arwen, “Please don’t hurt him, again.”

The orc hit him again just to annoy Arwen. “Keep your mouth shut, elf!!”

When they reached the horses, each of them had a horse..to follow. Legolas had a collar placed around his neck, with a rope leash to lead him along and was attached to one of the horses.. Arwen’s hands were in front and she was attached to a rope by which she was pulled along. Legolas was growling and trying to get away, but of course to no avail. So he just stood there passively waiting for the inevitable.

Arwen was so angry, she felt like yelling at the disgusting orcs.

 

Every now and again, they were jerked and yanked forward. Usually on purpose. The nasty orcs wanted to give them a little scare now and then. 

It didn’t take very long for Arwen to get boiling mad. She started whining and wouldn’t stop. Then she starting yelling. “‘This is going to ruin my dress, it’s so muddy! How about that cave over there? We could stay there until it’s not quite so muddy,” she started whining again. “My feet and legs are tired of walking. I’m not going another step!” she yelled at them. She was very determined. She sat down right there in the mud. “Eww!” The horses stopped and two Orcs jumped down. They tried to pick her up, but she was strong and wouldn’t budge. “Ah!” she screamed and whined. “No, I’m not...not!! You can’t make me!!”

An orc looked at her with cruel resignation. He got off his horse, wanting to pummel her so much, but didn’t. Instead, he picked her up and put her on his horse. When he got back on, he tied her hands to the pommel.

“Much better,” she sighed.

Legolas got no such “decent” treatment, and remained tied and in the collar. He yanked on it and plodded and tripped over the mud clumps. He tried to look at Arwen, who was on the horse behind him. 

“Arwen, do you think if I act all weak, whine-y, and girly like you just did that I could get a ride, too?” He asked her sarcastically.

“No, they really don’t like you, Legolas. So don’t do anything to upset them. I need you beautiful like you are now. Not any worse! Your hair is already getting muddy and you have blood on you. It’s going to take some work to heal you, and fix you up. But that is ok, my love, we will have all the time in the world together, remember, once we get out of here. And you know, once we get away from these orcs, then I get you, so you’ll have double the fun!”

“Fun!?” When does the fun start, Arwen? I am NOT having any fun...only pain!! Get away from me, Arwen.”

“Not a chance, my love….unfortunately I can’t, though, even as much as I’d like to get to you.”

Legolas hung his head down, and sighed very heavily. “I want my Adar,” he spoke quietly.

“You want your daddy?” an orc tried to egg him on.

“My FATHER if you must know!! Shut up!”

Legolas immediately regretted that remark. He knew you don’t yell at, make fun of, or make them angry.

“Shut up? Shut up?!!”

Legolas was punched in the face, punched and kicked him in his stomach which made him breathe heavier and faster. His eyes were wide which he couldn’t help; but he tried very hard to fight his fear and excruciating pain. He tried.

They continued their ‘fun’ and they kneed him in the gut, which made Legolas bend over in agony. Immediately he grabbed his leash and pulled himself up. Then he was kicked behind the knees, to knock him down. He choked and pulled himself up, again. Then a particularly ugly orc kept tripping him to make him fall. As he fell he was terrified he would strangle. Legolas grimaced at him and looked at him with murder in his blue eyes. So the orc tripped him again, grinning at his captive as he fell. Legolas choked as the orc did it once again. He was slipping in the mud and couldn’t get up, so he started choking and gagging. He was being dragged along by the horse, and couldn’t get up. He was desperate and terrified. He did not want to die this way. The orc just stood there laughing.

………………………………………..

They found a small clearing in the woods where they could stay for the day...so no more tormenting Legolas for the time being. The orcs lit their fire and unpacked all their equipment and set up camp, rambling on and on about nothing, so it seemed to the two captives, with their gruff, gravelly screechy voices. A fight broke out which the orcs were always ready to watch. They knew one would die, which would supply their dinner. Both Legolas and Arwen looked away in disgust. The loser was dragged away for the time being.

One of the creatures untied Arwen, gently helped her down from the horse. She was led to the fire and they gave her a blanket. She curled up with with her cloak and the blanket near the fire, sighing and quickly falling to sleep. In the meantime, Legolas was untied from the horse. After they got him off the ground where he was strangling, they dragged him until they managed to get him up, and made sure he was sturdy enough to walk very far. Then another ugly beast grabbed him by his beloved collar and leash. Several orcs helped him tie the elf very securely to a tree, facing it, and wrapped his leash around it as well. “Now learn to enjoy your tree. “It’s your home for the next day or two.”

Two orcs grabbed their whips out of their packs, and approached Legolas. “This is just for the fun of it for our Princeling of Mirkwood.” Legolas threw his nastiest glare at them, but they couldn’t see him.

‘It was just as well’ Legolas thought.

The nasty creatures took turns whipping him, so Legolas had no respite from it. It was constant and he knew he could not take very much of this. He tried to hold his pain in for a while, then he could no longer. He heart was pounding unbearably fast, his breathing was far too fast as well. He could barely breathe because of it. blood was everywhere. It felt as if they were not missing a spot on his back, legs and arms. He then started yelling and screaming, over and over again. Many orcs surrounded him, and started beating him from every direction pounding, punching and kicking him in any uninjured spot on him they could find. They hit him so hard, that he was sure he had one or two broken ribs. He was so overwhelmed with all the torture, that he couldn’t think straight. His pain was agonizing and his skin and body burned. They beat Legolas to a pulp. ‘Help me’ was all he could think of at the moment.

In the meantime, while Legolas was being whipped, Arwen was having an interesting dream.

“Elledan!” she quietly mumbled, “STOP It!!”

As Legolas was flogged once again..

“I can’t sleep if you keep doing that... crack!...”Elledan, I refuse to clean up the floor and bedsheets. You clean up your own bloody mess, before Ada gets here. Whoosh.. Crack! “Stop it, Elledan! Go torture Elrohir in your own room, I’m tired of hearing him screaming. He is going to be mad when you’re done. Um…can I have a couple of tries? ha! ha! Go away you two, you’re too weird.” She sighed when Legolas stopped screaming, and thanked her brothers for leaving.

Legolas was barely aware of it when someone untied him, sat him down, and re-tied him to the tree. He was in misery, almost in shock, and was aware that he would lose consciousness soon. At least he hoped so. He had to get out of here. They were killing him, and he would never make it there alive. He wanted to do something for his broken ribs, but of course he couldn’t. He couldn’t even put his arm around it to support it and perhaps make it feel a little bit better. He hung his head in misery, his back rubbing against his extremely raw skin. 

After their enjoyment of torturing Legolas, the orcs headed over to the fire for their meal of their ex-companion. The smell was awful, and it almost made Legolas sick.

Arwen awoke and yawned from her wonderful night’s sleep. She looked at Legolas with a smile on her face. “How are you, my love? Did you have a good sleep? 

“Oh, they tied you to a tree, so I guess they’re not trusting you?”

Legolas looked up at her in his agonizing misery. ”How did you do that girly thing, again?” he asked her almost seriously. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

“Legolas, your front is all beaten and bloody. I guess the rest of you is, too?”

“Yes, Arwen, you are so right,” he snarled at her; leering, narrowing his eyes at her.

Legolas started to whine in misery.

“More whining, Legolas? We need to get you home as soon as possible to start healing you.”

“Oh, Rivendell,” he sighed and smiled through his aching, painful body.

“Legolas, you have some bruises, smudges , and blood on your face. Did you fall before you got hurt? You have a large bruise on your neck. Oh, Legolas, your whole front is covered with lash marks, cuts, and more bruises, especially around your ribs. What happened?”

“I have a couple of broken ribs, if you must know, Arwen.”

“They haven’t even wrapped them up for you.”

“They’re interested in putting the wounds there, not taking care of them afterwards.”

“These wounds are all over you! I told them bruises and marks were not allowed. Or any of the other torture as well.”

“Arwen, orcs don’t usually do as they’re told. Sorry.”

An orc noticed Arwen sitting with Legolas, just chatting. That made him furious. He stalked over to them, grabbed Arwen and pulled her from off the ground. He hauled her to another tree and tied her up. 

“Legolas, I can’t help you now…” she said to him as the orc grinned and growled at her. He walked away, glancing back at her on the way to his evil comrades.They were sitting around the crackling, snapping fire making plans for that night, eating the disgusting leftovers from the previous day.

‘Maybe they’ll all get sick and die from it,’ Legolas thought, hopefully.

Arwen heaved from the horrible odor and Legolas took very slow breaths trying to keep himself from doing the same thing. The Orcs saw them and laughed hilariously. One of them picked up part of a foot and carried it to them. “Hungry?” he asked them to hopefully get another reaction.

They looked away from him and the disgusting foot. “Would you like to join us for dinner? Legolas and Arwen ignored him. Are you sure? I could make you enjoy that foot, or an arm I’m chewing on right now. Any volunteers? No? You’re missing a great meal. That’s all you’d be getting, anyway.” He walked back towards the fire and threw a waterskin back at them over his shoulder. Unfortunately, it whizzed past Legolas’ tree and landed behind it. He had no way to reach it and neither did Arwen. Obviously the orc hadn’t planned on giving it to them.

Arwen looked sadly at Legolas, and Legolas was staring at the orcs.

“Are you alright, Legolas? Have you had anything to eat or drink since you’ve been here?”

“No, Arwen, I haven’t, if you must know.” Legolas looked around the camp. Some vile creatures were still eating, some were getting drowsy and falling asleep. The rest were visiting around the campfire. “Arwen, we have to get away. We have to escape these orcs.”

“But how?” Arwen was so frightened of trying to run if they did get free, but especially for Legolas. He was badly injured and might not make it very far.Then they’d capture the two of them, again, and beat Legolas even more. She couldn’t bare that happening to her love.

“I have an idea, Arwen. Just pretend that you’re asleep. I’ll do the rest. Don’t draw any attention to yourself, alright?”

“Alright, I’ll do my best.”

Legolas tried to look very sleepy, which wasn’t very difficult. He was so nervous

about any of them seeing him and what he was doing. He was shaking and very frightened of being caught. But he couldn’t afford to panic now. 

The elf started rubbing his wrists against the rough bark of the tree. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t thought of this before. It made him feel rather embarrassed. When he finally separated his wrists, they were worse than before;. torn, raw and bleeding from the bark. Then he rubbed the rope that attached him to the tree. He sighed in relief after he severed that one, too. Now what should they do to escape? He guessed that he had to get Arwen out of there as well.

“Arwen,” he whispered and she turned to look at him. He held up the severed ropes and grinned. She smiled back at him. Both Legolas and Arwen looked around at the orcs to make sure none had seen them. 

Legolas got up very slowly and carefully to try to not get their attention. He walked behind the trees to Arwen, and cut her bonds. Then he pulled her up by her hand, looked around one more time, then they headed for the forest walking slowly and very quietly at first. Then they picked up their speed, just praying they wouldn’t be caught or missed for a good long while.

They finally stopped to catch their breath but kept walking. “Legolas, thank you for rescuing me.” 

“ I would have done it for anyone. Unlike you, I am an honorable elf with a conscience.”

“But thank you nevertheless, Legolas. That is one of the things I like about you; since we were children. That makes you so perfect. I always knew you cared about me,...and this proves it.”

“Arwen, are you trying to tell me that you think I saved you because I love you!?”

“Well, yes. Of course. Why else? You said you didn’t love me, but why else would you help me?”

“Well. Arwen, I thought that maybe since that situation is over, we could head home, now, don’t you think? Well, Rivendell, anyway. I don’t even have my horse, wouldn’t you know.”

“I’ll go find him for us,” she sweetly answered him.

“Us?”

“What were you planning on doing, Legolas? Just walking back to Rivendell?”

“Well, I was, but now I’m thinking about running back.” He was very uneasy about Arwen and what she had in mind.

“No you don’t, Legolas,” she said with her vicious evil-eyed grin.

Legolas looked at her in puzzlement, a little fear accompanying it.” Your brothers will be looking for you, and I’ll bet Estel is coming as well.” 

“Yes, that’s why we have to get away quickly, my love.”

“We?”

Yes, of course.”

“I’ll have to hide you good so they can’t find us,” she smiled at him, seductively. “After all, you are mine.”

“Fear was quickly taking the place of the relief he had felt moments before. Legolas quickly backed up. “You keep those boots away from me!” he yelled at her. Then he turned and ran into the forest as quickly as he could. He was flying, holding his ribs for support, and turned around to see how close Arwen was. She wasn’t following him? She wasn’t even in sight. But he knew her and knew she was up to something. He just kept running as fast as he could.

It was almost night. The skies and clouds looked orange pink. The yellow hues all around him made the forest glow yellow. It was beautiful, and the woods smelled strongly of pine. But he did not have time to enjoy it. He had to keep running to get as far away from her as he could.

His running finally slowed and then stopped altogether. He was exhausted. He hated to stop even for a short while, but he desperately needed rest. He chose a tree that he thought she could never find him in. He was leaving very little trace for her to find the elf she wanted to claim. That would NEVER happen to him, he was extremely determined about that. The tree had lots of leaf-covered branches. If she was coming, she would go right on by him. So he thought he would spend the night in it watching for her. He climbed up to the crook of the tree and found a comfortable spot. He kept a sharp eye out for her. His throat was parched and he desperately needed some water to slake his thirst. ‘Tomorrow’ he thought.

He comfortably laid there for a short while, then sat up, surprised. His weapons!! He had completely forgotten them in their attempt to escape the orcs. How could he do that? He never did that!! He really hoped he could make it to Imladris without anything but his fighting skills to protect himself.

He leaned back against the tree again, his heart still pounding, but he knew he could make it ok. He would miss his weapons very much, though. Legolas calmed down and started getting sleepy. But he knew he couldn’t sleep. She could show up here at any time. However he hadn’t slept in several days and he couldn’t help it, so he unfortunately fell sound asleep. 

A short while later, he felt something touch him and tried to brush it away. It touched him again, and this time he opened his eyes from his deep healing sleep. Arwen was lying right next to him, playing with his hair. She gave him a very sweet smile. “Hi Legolas, are you ready to go back with me, yet?”

Legolas was so surprised he backed away and fell out of the tree. That was embarrassing; something he had never done before. He got up and started running again. This time she chased him, caught him and pushed him down. She took quick advantage of it, and pulled his arms back behind him, tied them, and gagged him. The she tied his feet., picked him up, and carefully lifted him over her shoulder. Legolas was so angry, but all that really came out was a growl.

“It’s time to go to our new home, Legolas. It’s a big cabin. I think you will like it very much.We must hurry, though, before my brothers catch up with us,”...then it started sprinkling.

………………………………

 

Meanwhile in Rivendell…

Horses could be heard, many horses, heading toward Imladris. They were moving very quickly. and would be there with their mounts very soon,

Elrond heard them, left his library and walked down the corridor. He went outside to see who their new guests were, and to give them a warm, welcome greeting.

To Elrond’s surprise, it was king Thranduil and his soldiers, who slowed down as they approached. Thranduil, however, kept coming. He climbed off his horse, and jumped on Elrond. He started pounding Elrond over and over, punching him with a very puzzled look. 

“My Lord, what is wrong? What have I done to incur your wrath so?” he asked Thranduil, very puzzled.

“You know exactly what you’ve done. You’ve accused my son of something he’d never do. He never has done anything so terrible and he never would. I know my son. He has a very good heart and wouldn’t hurt anyone,”

“Well, I don’t know, Thranduil…” Elrond started to defend his daughter, but he got punched again. 

Elrond was getting very tired of the abuse, so he hit Thranduil back repeatedly. They were now both sparring and soon both of them were black and blue. Elrond helped him up so they could go in the Last Homely Home to clean up. 

“This still isn’t over, Elrond.”

“I know.”

 

TBC


	8. The Nightmare That is Arwen

He is Mine Now chapter 8

The Nightmare That is Arwen 

author: rosethorn59

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine. Maybe my original characters. Everything else in Tolkien’s world belongs to JRR Tolkien and family

rated: T

summary: look at first chapter.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir were still traipsing through the woods, having finally found the tracks of Legolas’ horse once again. The hoofprints had been very clear when Estel had left Rivendell, but in the torrential rain and mud, they had disappeared. Not even his brothers could track through this mess. They hurried down the pathway, through the rocks and mud, as fast as they could to make up time, having found the tracks again.

The air smelled wonderful, of pine and cedar, of wet grass and flowers, but the travellers couldn’t take the time to enjoy it. They were soaking wet, so uncomfortable, and they needed to find shelter soon. The rain, thunder and lightning just kept on coming. BOOM! CRACK! There was thunder nearly over their heads, followed immediately by a bright, blinding bolt of lightning. It was very close and struck a couple of trees in front of them. It sparked in the air, exploded, and split the trees in two. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air. The lightning was so tremendous that they could feel the electrical charge all around them. 

“I have never felt anything like that before. My hair stood on end.. I can still feel and hear the crackle in the air.”

“Have either of you ever seen or felt anything like that before? It was amazing.”

“But very dangerous, little brother,”: Elrohir warned him, “ keep away from thunder and lightning like that. It can kill you very easily. But I’m sure you know that.”

“Yes, I do know that, actually,” He grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Stupid elves,” he said to the two of them, knowing he would be in trouble with them later. But that was later. Hopefully much later...unless they forgot?

The twins were looking and smiling at each other. Then at Estel. “ You know we’ll exact our revenge on you when we get home.” Elladan gave him an evil grin.

“I know,” was all he could think of to say.

“And yes. We have experienced that many, many times,” Elrohir replied.

“Oh yes,” Estel answered. “Elves. Stupid elves.”

“You are REALLY in for it now.. Later you are going to be at our mercy,” Elladan promised.

“As I said before, I know,” Estel answered, grinning.

“Well,” Aragorn changed the subject, “I hope Legolas and Arwen are not out in this. They need shelter as do we. Have either of you seen a small cave or anything that we could stay in for a short while, to dry off and warm us up?” Estel asked his brothers.

“Well, actually, there is a small cave up ahead and a little to the south,” Elrohir calmly told him.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Estel asked Elrohir angrily, coughing.

“Well, you didn’t ask until now.”

“I hate you...I hate BOTH of you! “ Estel yelled at them, not ready to calm down, yet.

“We know,” they answered almost nonchalantly.

“Alright, so where is this cave?” Aragorn asked as he started a coughing fit.

“Oh, about half a mile. Elladan pointed out the direction. That way,” he smiled.

So their horses tripped, slipped and slid over the muddy ground, while rain was pouring down around them. Now and then Aragorn threw a glare at one or the other. They just smiled back at him. Everything was dripping around them, including Estel’s hair and it kept getting into his eyes, making for a miserable ride.The other two being elves seemed fine with no discomfort at all.

“Elves,” Estel whispered quietly, knowing it would be heard anyway.

Elladan just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Human,” Elladan answered him very quietly. Aragorn ignored him and kept tripping along.

“There it is,” Elrohir said as it came into view.

It looked very inviting as they approached it. The wind was blowing hard and cold, and the rumbling of the thunder and lightning were moving slowly away into the distance.

Estel slid off his horse. When he landed in the mud, he almost fell over, so he grabbed his horses’ mane, being the only thing he could find to grab on at the moment, to keep him upright.

“Do you need some help there, Estel? We could carry you to the cave if you like,” Elladan grinned, knowing he would get a reply for that comment.

Estel was getting so frustrated with them. “You keep away from me, Elven Scum!”

“Ooh, that’s the third one, little brother. You had better run when we get home.”

They left the horses where they were, knowing they would stay very close to the cave. Elladan and Elrohir supported and helped Aragorn get to the cave.When they got inside, there was heavy breathing and sighing. However, Estel was coughing and sneezing, and he couldn’t seem to stop.

Immediately, the elves were very concerned and wondered what they could do to help him.

“What do you have, what is wrong? Do you know? What can we do for you. Please tell us.” 

“I think it’s just a cold. Don’t worry about me. They are really not that bad,” he started coughing and sneezing, again.

“I wouldn’t say that’s just nothing, little brother. You sound very sick to me.” Elladan felt his forehead, and looked grimly at Elrohir. “You’re burning up, Estel.”

“Colds go away by themselves after a few days,” He sniffled and sneezed.

Elrohir didn’t completely believe him, but let it go.

“You should take your wet things off and dry yourself, Estel.”

“Alright, but did anyone think about bringing some dry wood, in spite of the fact that it wasn’t raining when we all left?” Estel asked sarcastically. “Everything is wet out there, so what do we do next?”

There was total silence. “It’s not like everyone thinks of and does that but yes, I wish we had,” Elrohir sighed, feeling bad about forgetting to bring something that might help them. But who does that for rain? Who carries wood? He laughed at that thought.

“What is so funny?” Elladan smiled.

“It’s nothing. Just a thought I had,” Elrohir grinned. “Alright, you two, I think I will go out and see what I can find. I saw a couple of trees out there with large canopies that are promising to be a little dry underneath. Perhaps there is some dry wood and kindling there. We can hope, anyway,” he mumbled.

So he sighed and got up from his crouch on the ground, where he had been checking out Estel. He pulled his wet cloak further around him, and went out into the now gentler rain. He disappeared very quickly in the dark.

“I hope he finds something.”

“Well, you know that if anyone can find wood, or anything, it will be Elrohir,” Elladan smirked.

A few minutes later, Elrohir returned to the small grotto, and stood at the mouth of the cave.

“That was fast. Did you find anything. Any wood?”

Elrohir just stood there with an apprehensive, fearful look on his face. “No, but something found me.” he said with a trembling voice, being held between two orcs.

“Hey look, there are three of them, now.”The captain of the Orcs grimaced at his new captives. “Two elves and a human as a bonus!!” 

Estel and Elladan looked up at the orcs in shock, looked at Elrohir in sympathy, then at each other in fear. Their weapons were on their horses, of course. Estel sneezed...

“Get them ready, boys, we have a long way to go…”

………………………………………………………………………………

Arwen and Legolas were still on the way to their destination. It had been almost 2 days of cold rain and freezing drizzle. There had been intermittent thunder in the distance, but they kept on going. Legolas was so cold, in pain and in absolute misery. However, he was only semi-conscious, yet. His hair and braids were hanging down Arwen’s back, rain dripping down to the ground, as was hers. He hadn’t said a word for quite some time, and Arwen was worried about him. He was trembling and freezing to the touch; he had a fever, and perhaps he was getting infections from his many wounds. She knew they had to get there fast.

A few hours later they arrived, and Arwen quickly unlocked the door of the cabin. She laid Legolas gently on the floor, walking quickly to a drawer. She grabbed some clean bedding and blankets. Then she went outside and shook out the dusty ones, replacing the dirty blankets with clean bedding. She made the bed, and lifted Legolas up, lying him on his stomach to give him a little relief from his sore, painful, back and ribs. Then Arwen retrieved towels to dry the two of them off. She removed his bonds. boots, torn shirt and leggings; being respectful of his privacy. She retrieved rainwater to clean the wounds on his back and front.There were so many injuries she wasn’t quite sure where to start. He had very raw tender skin, welts, scrapes, bruises, cuts, and more, all over him.They all needed immediate attention from the flogging and other torture he had been subjected to at the orc camp.

She knew she still needed to bind his broken ribs, injured arms and legs and promptly reduce his fever. Arwen cleaned his wounds the best she could. She was Lord Elrond’s daughter, so she knew quite a lot about healing. She had plenty of athelas on her person which she knew would come in very handy. Arwen rubbed an athelas paste on all of Legolas’ wounds. Then Arwen bound his ribs tightly, hoping the pain would get better soon. His wrists and feet were also badly injured, raw and a bit shredded; perhaps from scraping his hands against the tree. She also wrapped them up.

The Elleth lit some athelas incense, and athelas candles around the room, making it smell wonderful, clean and fresh. She hoped Legolas could smell it as well and perhaps it would soothe him a little. There was plenty of firewood in the fireplace left over from the previous visitor. She hoped no one would show up here while they were in residence. Especially those from Rivendell.

Arwen lit the fire to warm their ‘home.’ She found some pans, washed them, then put one of them on the fire to steep some athelas tea for Legolas. Arwen knew it should work well for his fever. Legolas was not yet awake. However, he needed his tea right away.

“Legolas,” Arwen quietly said to him, gently lifting him up, knowing it must be painful for him. “You have a high fever, and need to drink some athelas tea. Please. You have other injuries, and I have done the best I can for them.” 

The hot tea woke him up rather quickly. Legolas was very groggy and in a lot of pain. The long trip here hadn’t helped very much. With a little help from Arwen, he sipped it until it was gone.

“Would you like some more? Then maybe some food and water after you wake up again. You need to rest for a while, yet.”

“Yes, I would like some water, please,” he asked her, as she reached for it and helped him drink it slowly down. “Arwen, is that you?” Legolas was still very weak, and looked at her through unfocused eyes. He was feverish and confused, but tried to get off the bed, anyway, and she pushed him back down.

“Yes, it is me, but you need to sleep. I put a little sleeping draught in your tea so you can sleep well, and peacefully.”

“You what!!!” Legolas gave her a nasty glare. “Why?” he asked her as he slowly tried to sit up and Arwen stopped him. “No,” he said weakly, as his eyes got heavy and he slowly drifted away. She felt his forehead, and it was very warm to the touch. She fetched a cool cloth and covered it. ‘That tea should help you,” she thought.

“Good night, my love. My beautiful golden elf.”

...........................................................

She turned Legolas onto his back and chained him to ‘his’ bed, his wrists and ankles attached to the posts. Legolas panicked when he awakened, realizing where he was, or at least who he was with. He couldn’t move at all in the chains, but struggled to nonetheless. Arwen had put an arm around his waist, and had snuggled up beside him, while running her fingers through his long, soft silky hair. Arwen was in absolute heaven. The Elleth looked into his eyes, smiling with mischief and mystery. Legolas looked at her with hatred and loathing. However he was apprehensive as well, because he never knew what she had in mind for him next. And he .desperately did not want to find out. He knew if he did not get out of there soon, he would be in even more trouble than he was now.

Arwen ignored the way he was looking at her.

“Oh, I fixed you up again,” she purred. “Those orcs gave me so many ideas of what we could do Oh, Legolas, I want you so much. I hope you feel the same way about me soon, too. You are so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as I am!” she grinned and laughed.”

If looks could kill, Arwen would have roasted on a spit and burst into flames. The blonde elf grinned at that thought, and just wished she would go away and leave him alone. Well, after she took the chains off of course. Legolas looked desperately around the room for something, ANYTHING, that might help him escape. But of course, there was nothing. He sighed in despair. But he knew emotions aren’t something that can be controlled. He hated feeling like this.

“Arwen? What are you thinking!? The orcs gave you ideas of what we could do? You are sick, Arwen. I’ve just been beaten, flogged and have broken ribs. I have been tortured ruthlessly and my back is shredded and you want to give me more?” He checked the chains around his hands and feet, again, but they wouldn’t budge. There was no slack at all. 

Arwen put the collar she stole from the orcs, around Legolas’ neck. “You look so pretty like that, my love; so inviting. It makes you look like mine,” she smiled at him possessively.

“It makes me look a slave,” Legolas replied contemptuously. 

“No, more like a pet. My new “pet Legolas,” she said to him sweetly. “But that’s not what I want from you…” she began, but got interrupted..

Legolas glared and sneered at her. “Arwen, do you have trouble finding Ellyn in your life to love you? Or can no one bear to get within 10 feet of you; without running from you in fear and horror, screaming for mercy? Or is this the only way you can get someone, ANYONE, into your life? You kidnap and torture them to force them to love you? Am I the first?”

Arwen was seething with anger at his attitude.

 

“Just how exactly do you intend to make me love you? Whipping and torturing me everyday until I break and tell you I love you? Which still wouldn’t be the truth. Or chaining me up with no food and water for a while to make me say what you want to hear? I’d rather die than spend my life with you!!”

“Legolas, that’s not very kind of you to say. But thank you for those ideas.They sound wonderful, really.” Her eyes gleamed at him.

“ But I think spending lots of time together and becoming better acquainted will do the trick.. Lots and lots of time, centuries perhaps, for I shall never let you go. Even if you never change your mind, Legolas. You belong to me, now.”

“I belong to no one, ELF!! I am your prisoner, and nothing else!!”

“You know no one will be coming for you...or me for that matter. Or they won’t find you if they do, Legolas.”

“Arwen, my Adar and all of Mirkwood will be looking for me, as well as Aragorn. He knows what actually happened. They will be looking for both of us.. They will find us and then it will be you in the dungeons of Mirkwood. Or even perhaps Imladris.” He looked at her with an evil grin.

“I would not be too sure, my love.The last time I saw Aragorn he was still cursing us, as we rode away… He was very angry and hurt. so I wouldn’t look for him anytime soon.”

“Your father and brothers will be here before long.”

“Yes. Probably to save me from you, Legolas. They wouldn’t believe a word of what you say.”

“So we shall have to move again before long, Legolas. So, at that time...how would you like to go? On the horse, or over it, my love. That is if we can get a horse. Otherwise I will have to carry you over my shoulder, again. That could be lots of fun, too.” She gave him a very seductive look.

Legolas was very depressed. How could this have happened to him?

.............................................................

Arwen left the house for awhile to take care of some business. She unchained Legolas’ wrists to give him a little relief for his back while she was gone.She washed Legolas’ clothes, and stitched his tunic up as well as she could. She bathed in a nearby lake, and took a short sleep, while drying their clothes. Then she gathered firewood for that night.

Later, when Legolas had awoken from a quick nap, he looked around quickly and realized Arwen was not there. He gave a big sigh of relief. The elf tugged and pulled at his feet constantly with his hands, until he realized it was futile.The window in Legolas’ room was open and the curtains were moving from a gentle breeze. The prince was so bored, that he did very mundane things to pass the time. He brushed his hair, removed every knot he found, and braided it. That made him feel so much better. Legolas listened to and whistled to the birds. He sang into the night, and enjoyed the fresh evening breeze while she wasn’t there. It was peaceful and relaxing, but he was very hungry and thirsty. There was a piece of lembas bread across the room on a table next to the fireplace. What good was that? He couldn’t get to it even if his life depended on it. How he wished he could, though. Next to that he saw a drawing of him. A sample of Arwen’s rabid obsession. She hadn’t given him anything to eat since they had been at the cabin, except for a little tea and water. He hadn’t eaten at the orc camp, either. He was famished. But he had no intention of asking or begging for it.

Shortly after that, he heard her walk in the front door, close it, and trip as she fell against the door, after she locked it. He froze at her arrival, knowing she would come straight to his room, first, but he couldn’t help smiling a little at her clumsiness.

He tried desperately to get free, again. But she had secured him very well. It made him feel so helpless. He hated feeling that way.

“Well, Legolas, I’m back. Did you miss me?” He ignored her as she re-chained his wrists to the bed posts. Legolas fought as hard as he could against her, but as usual she overcame him and snapped the cuffs on. He was so annoyed!

‘Damn!’ he thought, ‘ I HATE this Elleth!’

“Sorry it took so long.You must be getting very hungry. She curled up next to Legolas, cuddled with him and ran her fingers through his hair. She petted him, falling asleep holding him. She never slept on her own bed. Only on Legolas’. The worse for him. He would have loved to knock her off.

.............................................

“How are you this morning?” she smiled as her eyes fluttered open. He just gave her a nasty look and growled at her. She immediately gave her sweetest smile to him. It’s wonderful to wake up next to you, my love…she felt his forehead. His fever was much better. She knew she would have to check and rewrap his wounds soon.

“I’m stiff, sore, in pain...and miserable since I am still your captive.”

“So what would you like for breakfast, my adorable captive?”

“My freedom…”

“I don’t think that’s on the menu, my love,” she grinned. But you have to eat something, my dear.”

He attempted to break free, again. He never gave up. He just stared at her.

“Breakfast for now. I have bread and cheese, fruit, more tea? You haven’t eaten for a long time. I will have to feed it to you if you don’t accept it willingly,” she grinned.

“I’d rather starve than spend the rest of my life with you! You’re evil, Arwen.”

“ Well, I don’t believe that for a moment.”

The firewood that she had collected, from her short adventure without Legolas, was thrown into the fireplace. She lit it with difficulty, grabbed the pan, and put the tea on to steep. It did not take long for it to be ready. She poured two mugs, setting one on the table near the fireplace; and the other on Legolas’ small table. Now she could feed Legolas by hand. ‘What fun this will be!!,’ she thought. Afterward she would unchain him to give him a break, check his wounds and rebind them, being especially careful with his ribs. 

Carrying a plateful of food to his table, she looked at him for a minute, then grinned.

“Are you ready?”

“No! Go away, evil spawn of Mordor!”

“Legolas, that’s rude…” Arwen said to him angrily.”

The Elleth grabbed a piece of bread, as he turned the other way. “Legolas, you are going to eat no matter what it takes.”

She pulled his chin around with an iron grip; Legolas trying to pull away. She forced his mouth open, and fed him a bite of bread. He wouldn’t chew or swallow. It made her livid. “Legolas, eat it!” She demanded.

“NO!!” he yelled at her.

Arwen put her hand over his mouth and nose until he swallowed it, choking it down. She gave him several pieces this way, until he finally gave in. He was hungry, but couldn’t stand being fed like this.

“Wait! I’ll eat if you let me up to feed myself,” he tried bargaining with her. “Please, Arwen, don’t do this to me any longer,” he begged. ‘So much for not pleading,’ he chided himself.

“Well, I’m letting you up afterwards anyway, but you have to finish your food, first.”

So he finally let her feed him, “Don’t bite, dearest,” she said to him, feeling a little leery.

“Arwen...I am not an Orc, a warg, or a child. I don’t usually bite! Of course I could always make an exception with you,” he snapped, leering at her the whole time she fed him.

“Well, Legolas,” she said to him,” you ate your bread, cheese and a little fruit. I’m proud of you, my love.” Once again, lots of humiliation for Legolas.

.He drank some water she offered him, and some cool tea. “Sorry, would you prefer it warmed up, or do you want it like this?”

“Cool is fine..I don’t want to prolong this any longer than I have to.”

“It’s Athelas,” she told him.

“I’m well aware of that, Arwen, “ he told her sarcastically, as he drank the tea.

Arwen set the plate down, and unchained his wrists and feet. He had to stretch out sometime. Immediately he jumped up from the bed, sighing with relief. Then he attempted to get a good grip on Arwen, sweeping his feet to knock her down, but she could match him move for move. He had nothing to fight her with.... She could best Legolas... even by hand...it hurt his manhood terribly, and he didn’t know what to say or think.

But then he suddenly turned and ran for the door. Unfortunately it was locked. He was angry and kicked the door over and over again, out of sheer frustration and panic.

When Arwen caught up with him, she grabbed him around his stomach and swung him around. He was furious. She carried him over her shoulder to the bed, laid him gently over onto his stomach, and chained his wrists to the posts.

“No, Arwen. Please not again!!” he pleaded to her, hesitating for a moment. “What are you doing?” Legolas asked her apprehensively.

“I have to check your wounds and rewrap them, sweetheart.” So bear with me, this may hurt.” First she unwrapped his ribs and back. ‘What?’ she thought. He hadn’t healed very well, yet. His back still looked red and inflamed. She really hoped he didn’t have any infections. His ribs still looked very bruised and painful. She decided to drug him again so he wouldn’t be in too much pain as she worked on him.

“Does it look bad? It’s still very painful, Arwen. Please heal it, Arwen!” he yelled at her hoping he hadn’t gone too far with her...he was in the Elleth’s hands, after all.

“I’ ll do what I can, Legolas. You know I will, my love.”

She walked to a chest of drawers, with her back to him, and withdrew a clean cloth and a vial she hid in her hands.

“ What are you doing?” Legolas asked her suspiciously. He twisted his head around to attempt to watch her. He got a whiff of something that he knew too well and it frightened him. “No, no, no, no!!” He yelled at her, panicking.

“It will be all right, Legolas.” 

As she poured the foul smelling liquid onto the cloth, Legolas was coughing and choking already, turning his head the other way to avoid it. So she hurried and put the cloth over his nose and mouth.”No, please, Arwen,” he asked her very weakly, coughing a little more. His mind got very foggy before he felt heavy and tingly, and slowly passed out.

“Well, here we go, my dear.”

...................................................

He felt warm to her touch, again. Another fever? Of course he had been through a lot with the orcs, and maybe her a little, too. But she could NEVER let him go. He would get used to her and the situation he was in.

Arwen sat in the chair next to her love’s bed, contemplating on what she should do next. He obviously needed more than Athelas to help heal him well. She then remembered her Adar telling her that there was another weed that was as strong as Athelas, just more difficult to find. When mixed together, It should help give Legolas an extra boost for curing his illnesses. Arwen couldn’t remember the name of it, but that shouldn’t matter, as long as she knew what it looked like and where to find it. The forest of course.

Arwen found it very quickly, opened and shut the door behind her. She locked it of course.

The Elf rinsed the plants, put them in a small pan and set it on the fireplace until she was ready for it.

She washed him carefully with soap and water, trying not to miss a spot. Arwen dried him off and picked up the pot. She mashed the plants into a paste, and rubbed the substance all over his front, back and limbs.

Arwen wrapped his ribs for support, then around his back and front, and his wrists and ankles to make the chains more comfortable for him on the bed. She curled up with him and felt his heat. He was still feverish, of course.

Arwen slept for hours and was starving and exhausted when she woke up. The Elleth felt Legolas’ forehead and it was cool, but he was sweating, so she knew his fever had just recently broken. She smiled very happily, checking his back under his wrappings. It was finally healing. She turned him on his back, and secured him once again.

After a short time he started moaning and groaning, He was still stiff and sore from his wounds and laying on his back, again. He turned his head to both sides of him, still feeling dizzy and confused. “Arwen; what happened?”

“I healed you, my love, “ she answered him with a very adoring look.

He was grateful, but he wasn’t about to tell her that.

“How long have I been unconscious?”

“Almost a day, you really needed the sleep, my love.”

“Hungry? Would you like something to eat?”

Legolas hesitated for a moment. “Do I have a choice?” he asked her sarcastically.

“This is so ridiculous, Arwen. Just let me go. There must be some common sense in you somewhere.”

She walked to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air and wonderful outside scents. She loved the flowers and sweet grasses best. 

Then Arwen went over to Legolas, and gave him a gentle kiss as usual.

He turned away in disgust.

“Food, my love?”

“No, I’m not hungry!” he growled, looking everywhere to avoid looking at her.

“Later, then, Legolas,” she stated as she gave him an evil grin.

Arwen quickly straddled him, leaned her elbows on his chest, and looked him in the eyes. What she saw was anger and fright. “Get off of me!!” he yelled at her.

. “You are so beautiful. She ran her hands over Legolas and he was absolutely humiliated. Everything about you is beautiful, Legolas.”

She kissed the top of his head. He cringed and tried to pull away from her. Then she unbraided his hair which made him infuriatingly mad. 

“Rebraid it NOW! I’m a warrior, and that’s how I signify myself as one. I have braided hair!!” he snapped at Arwen.

“ Never mind, Legolas. It’s prettier this way.”

He let the subject go, and looked away from her, fuming, knowing he’d never win the argument, anyway.

“Is this how I am supposed to live my life from now on? Chained to this bed ?”

Legolas was puzzled, “Where did you get these chains and manacles, by the way?”

“ I stole them from the orcs along with a few other things.”

“What’s the matter, Legolas? Are you angry?”

“What would I have to be angry about, Arwen? . You kidnapped me, brought me here against my will, chained me to this bed. You want me to love you, and spend eternity with you! You also led us straight to some Orcs! Angry?” He glared at her with his blue eyes so coldly, that they almost seemed to turn to aqua ice crystals.

.....................................................

Arwen thought about it for a minute. Did she feel guilty about this? Was it wrong to expect him to live with her forever? Of course not.

She wanted to keep him no matter what. He was hers. Obsession? She didn’t care.”

“My darling, beautiful blonde captive. When we get married things will be so much better.”

“What? You want us to get married!?” He gave her a horrified look. He was terrified. “How? By dragging me kicking and screaming to the ceremony? It will never happen.”

Arwen sent Legolas a sweet, disgusting smile. Legolas just couldn’t get beyond terrified.

“Well, I like that idea of yours. It sounds like fun. We’ll just have to see. She was demented and his fear just grew to new heights. ‘HELP!!’

"So," Arwen happily grinned, “As soon as we get married…I want 3 boys and 2 girls…”

“Married, and children? So, do you expect me to have your children as well?”

“No, I expect to have your children,” she said dreamily looking out the window.

“That’s not what i meant,” Legolas snapped.

Legolas looked gloomy and helpless. He couldn’t help but despair. Desperately, Legolas looked at her and pleaded, “Can I go home, instead?”

“What? No, Legolas. That will take a long time and we have to get to know each other better. Much better....”

“You will ask me to marry you and I will say yes. Oh, that will take at least a year, don’t you think, Legolas?”

Legolas’ eyes became wide with fear, “Then what?” He asked, completely out of words to describe her insanity any longer. ‘She should be locked away in a dungeon for the remainder of her immortality.’ He thought with a smile.

Then you will have to ask my father…“WHAT!?” “Oh, that’s right, he’s never going to agree because I’m sure he thinks you kidnapped me, and will probably try to kill you if he finds us. Don’t worry...i won’t let him...you are safe.

”I am?” he looked horrified...’help,’ he whispered.

.....................................

Legolas absolutely HAD to get out of there and away from her. He didn’t think he could handle it much longer. What a horrible life he had found himself in. Arwen was crazy and seemed to be getting worse all the time. What was he going to do?

Then an idea occurred to him. A very unpleasant one for him, but he was willing to try just about anything to escape. This was going to push his limits. And he had no idea how she was going to react to this.

A short time later, Arwen walked into 'his' room, as she liked to call it, and where he spent most of his time. He was chained to the bed with the manacles and shackles, and was shirtless. She loved looking at him like that; completely helpless and at her whim. She gave him a sweet and excited smile, like a child getting lots of candy, or getting lots of presents on a holiday.

Legolas forced himself to try and return a similar smile. "You look very nice, today. I really like that dress you're wearing. There is something different about you, today, Arwen. A beautiful aura, My Lady."

"This tunic is made of blue silk...you like it?" she asked him hopefully, but a little suspiciously as well. She grinned at him and jumped on the bed from the foot of it, up the length of it, leant on her hands and looked him lovingly in the eyes.

" I fixed myself up and used a new scent that I thought you might like."

He looked at her sweetly, and gave her a small smile, feeling sick to his stomach as he did so.

She grinned back and laid her head on his chest ; sighing and looking him in the eyes. "Oh, Legolas, I am so happy and content having you here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"But, my love, you could really use a bath," she stated very seriously to him.

"Well. I haven't had one for a while, have I?" he answered her. "Would you mind if I have one, My Lady."

"I wish you would call me 'Arwen' or 'my love'.

"Would you mind 'Arwen' " he pointedly replied, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

She eyed him disappointedly. "Well, there's a beautiful spring out back behind the cabin."

"I know, I can hear it. The water. I have been aching to get there. It sounds so cool and refreshing." He tried to sound as eager and pathetic as he could; trying to win her sympathy, once again.

"Hmm..." she sighed as she stretched out her arms and laid her chin on her folded hands on top of him. "Well, I suppose you could have one." She sniffed him. His beautiful natural scents were gone and she couldn't have that. "You definitely need one."

"Let's see...ok," she said as she looked around the room for what she might need for an 'outing' with Legolas. She fetched him a clean tunic and leggings from his extra clothes, and two towels. Then something for her to dress in as well; something she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She then quickly unlocked his manacles and helped him off with his tunic, with his feet still chained. Arwen clasped a manacle on his wrist, and the other end on hers; connecting them with a short chain, before she finished removing the rest of his restraints. 

Legolas sat up, stretched, glanced at the door, and weighed his options. He then realized with a heavy heart that no...no there was no possibility of escape, yet. 'Oh Ellbereth,' he miserably thought. That meant he was going to have to go through with it. 

Arwen unlocked the door and led him to the spring along a sweet-smelling, flower- strewn rocky pathway, keeping a very sharp eye on him. Not that she minded for a moment staring at him for any reason. She was just taking no chances in losing him.

When they got there, he turned and smiled at her; attempting to show her he cared about her. He held up his wrist with the manacle on it, hinting that he wanted to bathe and couldn't with her attached to him.. She grabbed him, spun him around, and threw him on a soft bed of pine needles under a tree, and fell with him to the ground; landing on top of him, passionately kissing him.

THAT he was not expecting.

'Oh, no' Legolas thought, 'this is going to be a nightmare.'

"Legolas, my love," she seductively moaned at him. 

He swallowed his pride, ego and sanity for the moment, held her, and kissed her back. Oh, he hoped this worked somehow, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, yet.

So he decided to play along and just laid there, kissing her and ready to throw up at any moment. He gently pushed her away and gave her that sweet, gentle smile of his, again attempting to look very sincere.

" I really would like to take that bath now, Arwen."

"Mmm...how about if I join you?" she giggled happily, falling next to him, landing on and sinking into the leaves, getting her hair tangled.

Legolas panicked one again. OH VALAR!! Just what he didn't want or need to deal with; a naked, sadistic, maniacal, crazy Elleth taking a bath with him...CHAINED to him. 'OH, ERU, HELP ME, PLEASE!!!' he silently begged.

"I'm sorry, Arwen. I'm honestly not ready for that close a relationship, yet."

"I am," she shyly answered him. And she usually got what he wanted.

He was doomed...

"Ok," she continued, "my father wouldn't approve or understand, yet. So here." She took his boots off for him, helped him up, took his manacle off and gently shoved him in the water. "I'm keeping a very close eye on you, Legolas," she grinned, raising her eyebrows at him.

He turned around, looked back at her, and sunk luxuriously into the water, dipping his head under and coming up for air, flipping his hair behind him.

She enjoyed every minute of it.

"Soap?" he asked her.

"Sorry, Legolas, I forgot. You have that affect on me, my love," she answered him, smiling with that semi-evil grin of hers. I'm not going back for any, though."

The Wood-Elf stayed under the water to his neck, with Arwen staring at him. She made him feel very vulnerable and shy, even though he was wearing his leggings. This female made him SO nervous. What was she planning for him?

"Are you almost done, my beautiful Prince Legolas?" she asked him a few minutes later.

He stood still for a minute with water dripping from his hair, glaring at Arwen. She opened her eyes very wide, afraid of losing him again, realizing he was about to try and run.

He turned around in the deep water and swam as fast as he could, trying to reach the other side of the pond, before she could grab him again. He was terrified of getting caught, again, his heart was racing in fear. Hopefully he could speed off, perhaps hiding in a tree if necessary. Well, that hadn't worked earlier, either.

Legolas felt he had come down so low, with very little pride left. He was also a little ashamed of himself for being in this situation in the first place. She could best him at every turn. She was stronger, faster, and yes...even more cunning...grrr. This was so pathetic. He desperately needed to get away from this being. He could hear her splashing in the water, coming after him, and tried to swim even faster. Just as he was about to reach the other side of the lake, Arwen jumped him. 

Legolas actually took a swing at her and tried to knock her down, but she grabbed his wrist and painfully twisted his arm behind him.

"Uh," the Elf grunted in pain, grimacing.

"Legolas," she began as she pushed him roughly up against the nearest tree, and quickly tied his hands very tightly behind him with the rope he hadn't realized she had brought along. Oh how it hurt. How could anyone be that strong, especially an Elleth!

"I'm very disappointed with you, my dearest, sweetest Legolas, I thought that we were starting to get along, at least. But I guess you aren't even ready for that, yet."

"I don't like falsehoods, trickery and escape attempts. You should know that by now. I might have to come up with some punishments for you," she grinned.

"I thought you said I was not a slave, Arwen," Legolas responded bitterly, fear in his eyes that he could not hide. But he was very serious, and tried the reasoning scenario with her one more time. 

"So why would you want to punish me if I am not? Can you really blame me? I don't want this life, Arwen! I want my own! I need to be able to make my own choices. I need my freedom to do that. What you are doing here will never make me care about you, or love you. It's sick. You're sick for doing this to me. What happened to my childhood friend? I really liked that Elfling, but I can NEVER like you. It will never happen. Never!!"

Arwen glared at Legolas angrily.

What had he done? Was she very angry at him? Oh, how he hoped not!!

"We shall see my fine young Prince..."

She had brought the infamous collar and a leash along. Holding him against the tree, she reached around him, placed it around his neck buckling it up. Pulling his hair up out of the way, she attached the leash to the collar. She grabbed him and turned him around, still staring at him. Legolas was so very humiliated. He struggled, and tried to escape her, again. But to no use. He just got slammed against the tree again and held there. He was dreading going back to that cabin and getting chained to that disgusting bed once again. And for how long? He felt like screaming.

"Slave or not, Legolas, you are still mine. And it's my will we will be following around here, not yours. I know you will get used to this, My Beautiful Elf. It will just take time. You really liked me once, and I believe you will again."

"Well, you are clean, now, I assume, so I believe it is time to go back home. And I guess that I should probably show you who is really in control around here. And it isn't you, My Golden Elf," she snapped at him, as she pulled a very angry Legolas along by his collar.

He was so frustrated by the leash, he started tugging and pulling at it. He tripped on a rock, but managed to keep his footing, until Arwen turned around, suddenly. He was unable to stop himself from falling with his hands tied, and Arwen knocked him off his feet to the ground, choking.

"What are you doing?" Arwen asked, a bit angrily.

He tried to turn and look at her, unable to talk, mouthing the words, "HELP ME!"

"Legolas!" she yelled, panicking, before she fell on her knees, trying to help him. In doing so, she accidentally wrapped the leash around his neck once again. "Legolas!" she screamed. She tried desperately to get the wrapped up leash from around his neck. She rubbed his neck to see if that would help, after she removed the collar.

But Legolas' breath was very shallow, and his eyes were rolling back in his head, as he stopped moving. She held him in her lap and shook him, and then hugged him like she'd never let go. She couldn't feel a heartbeat, or feel his breath.

She started tearfully crying..."Legolas. What have I done?"

TBC  
TBC


End file.
